Sekai wa Mine!
by Angel Dark Fire
Summary: Basto solo el vernos para que sintiéramos como un fuerte lazo de fraternidad nos unía de un momento a otro. Somos iguales, mas acabamos de conocernos. ¿Quiénes somos exactamente? ¿Por qué siento como si me estuviera enamorando de mi reflejo? MODIFICADO
1. Encuentro

**¡AVISO ULTRAMEGA IMPORTANTE!**

Se preguntarán porqué han recibido (algunos) notificaciones de he han sido subido los capítulos 1... 5. Como verán, decidí **arreglar, y agregarle **cosas nuevas al fic. Por no decir que lo reescribí.

...

* * *

**Sekai wa Mine!**

* * *

...

¡No puede ser!

Eso fue lo único que dijeron cuando sus rostros se encontraron de frente. Y quién podría culparlos por ello ¡Sus rostros eran idénticos! Su piel, sus ojos, su cabello… Todo en ellos era igual, todo menos su genero sexual.

Los jóvenes seguían mirándose sin comprender lo que ocurría, era como verse al espejo. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una clase de broma? Si era eso, no era para nada gracioso.

–Déjenme presentarlos –Dijo el hombre de cabellos morados–. Rin Dono, él es Kagamine Len. Len Dono, ella es Kagamine Rin. Desde ahora, serán compañeros y vivirán en los departamentos de la Disquera.

¡¿Eh?

Otro grito mutuo y extrañamente coordinado. Ahora no solo ellos eran iguales, si no que sus apellidos también lo eran…

–Un momento, yo acabo de llegar y no entiendo nada. Meiko, explícame –Exigió la rubia con voz dominante y llevando sus manos al talle–. ¿Qué significa…eso? –Le preguntó a la joven de cabello castaño, mientras con una mano temblorosa, apuntaba a su "clon"–.

–Yo también acabo de llegar aquí –Reclamó el muchacho–. ¿Q-Quién exactamente es ella Kaito? –Preguntó con la voz quebradiza a su acompañante de cabello azul–.

–Etto… –Intentó decir el hombre de cabellera morada. A decir verdad, él también estaba desconcertado–.

–Pues verán muchachos, yo y mi amigo Kaito hemos estado viajando alrededor de todo el Nipón intentando descubrir voces nuevas para esta disquera –Explicó un tanto nerviosa, por la mirada furtiva de ambos jovencitos–. Y a decir verdad, yo también estoy bastante desconcertada –Llevó una mano a su cabeza para rascarla. Sí que eran intimidantes esas miradas aguamarina–.

– ¡Esto no es otra cosa que el Ume*! –Exclamó emocionado el chico de bufanda azul observando a su compañera–.

– ¿Kore wa destiny?* –Dijeron al unísono la chica de cabellos castaños y el joven de cabellos azules uniendo sus manos y haciendo movimientos graciosos–.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –Dijeron nuevamente a coro los nuevos integrantes de la agencia Vocaloid, con cara de muy pocos amigos–.

– ¿Es que acaso nunca vieron Nobuta wo Produce? –Preguntó con cara de fanático el joven–. ¡Es una de las frases celebres del dorama!

–Pues yo no se y no me interesa –Dijo Rin con cara de cansancio–. Vayamos directo al grano –Se cruzó de brazos y les miró frívolamente, sacándole un par de escalofríos a los allí presentes–. ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué este chico tiene la misma cara que yo?

–Ni idea –Dijeron al unísono los mayores–.

–Solo piensen que esto es cosa del destino, ya saben lo que dicen "Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable" –Dijo con cara seria el hombre de cabellera morada–.

– ¿Eso no es de xXxHolic? –Preguntó Len con cara de "Que plagio"-.

–Pues sí jeje –Rió nerviosamente–. Pero bueno, será mejor que nos presentemos formalmente. Yo soy Gakupo Kamui y soy el dueño de esta humilde disquera. Espero nos llevemos bien. Estoy ansioso por ver su trabajo.

–Yo soy Sakine Meiko y tengo 22 años –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa–.

– ¡Y yo soy Shion Kaito! Tengo 22 al igual que mi amiga Meiko y me encantan los dulces. Llevemos bien ¿Nee? –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, logrando un leve sonrojo en los rubiecitos–.

–Mmh –Dudó en presentarse, sin bajar los brazos del lugar en donde estaban–. Yo soy Kagamine Rin y tengo 14 años. Mucho gusto –Dijo indiferente–.

– Y-Yo soy Kagamine Len –Balbuceó. La presencia de la chica le tenía cohibido–. Tengo 14 años también. Es un gusto –Dijo finalmente, logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa–.

–Ya, ¿y ahora que hacemos? –Preguntó Rin–. ¿En donde nos quedaremos?

–Por el momento solo hay un departamento disponible, así que mientras se construyen los nuevos deberán convivir por un tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, el departamento tiene dos habitaciones y todo lo necesario para que se acomoden. También así aprovecharan de conocerse mejor y quizás descubrir algo que les explique porque son tan… Iguales –Dijo con tranquilidad el hombre de cabellera larga, logrando callar el obvio reclamo que tenía en la punta de la lengua la jovencita–. Meiko los llevará al lugar.

Resignados, ambos chicos siguieron a Meiko, quien mientras iba caminando, les señalaba los lugares a los que pronto deberían ir. Una vez fuera del edificio, se encontraron con un hermoso jardín que daba paso a los departamentos.

–Este es, sus cosas ya están dentro –La castaña rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una llave–, solo tienen que acomodarlas y ya –Finalizó la frase abriendo la puerta enumerada con el "02", para luego entrar junto a los muchachos. Una vez dentro, rebuscó nuevamente en su bolsillo y sacó otra llave–. Aquí están sus respectivas llaves.

–Vale –Dijeron nuevamente, a coro–.

– Volveré en un rato para ver como están. Ahora tengo que arreglar ciertas cosas con Kaito y Gakupo. Se supone que la disquera quería fijar un dueto, así que debemos ver si funcionan juntos, si no, para hacer el dueto con otros integrantes de Vocaloid y darles a ustedes sus respectivas tareas –Y dicho esto, desapareció tras la puerta dejando a los muchachos, completamente solos–.

–Etto… –Susurró Len luego de varios segundos de silencio–.

–Si vamos a vivir juntos, pondré ciertas reglas –Dijo a secas la rubia– Numero uno: no tomaras mis cosas sin permiso; Numero dos: si quieres entrar en mi habitación, golpea la puerta para hacerlo, si digo que no es no, de lo contrario, estás muerto –el joven tragó duramente la saliva que había acumulado su boca en aquel tiempo de tención–; y tercero: dime quien eres… –Dijo autoritaria y con mirar desconfiado–.

– Ya lo dije cuando estábamos allá arriba, en la oficina del jefe –Reclamó antes de suspirar–. Me llamo Kagamine Len, tengo 14 años y hasta el momento estaba viviendo con mi prima Akita Neru en Osaka.

– ¿Tus padres…? –Preguntó con mirar serio–.

–Mi padre murió hace dos años y mi madre…–Susurró bajando la mirada–. Desapareció cuando nací.

–Desapareció… –La joven llevó una mano hacia su mentón, pensativa–. ¡No puede ser! –Exclamó asustada mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos temblorosas, logrando que el rubio alzara la mirada para observarla desconcertado–. Ahora falta que me digas que tu cumpleaños es…

–El 27 de Diciembre –Interrumpió atónito mientras observaba los ojos azules de la rubia que se achicaron al escuchar la fecha–. Nací el día 27 de Diciembre del año 2007

–Esto es mucho más que una coincidencia… –Susurró la muchacha mientras caía al suelo de rodillas–. Nací en la misma fecha y mi madre dijo que mi padre desapareció el día de mi nacimiento…

–Pero eso es…

–Quizás nosotros… –Intentó decir–.

–Tranquila…

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? –Exclamó temeroza–.

–Lo mejor es no sacar conclusiones apresuradas –Dijo intentando estar sereno, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la chica–. Deberíamos investigar bien el tema antes de pensar cosas que quizás no son –Le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió–.

–Realmente somos iguales… –Susurró mientras con sus manos, tomaba el rostro suave del muchacho, quien se sonrojo al instante-.

– ¡Ah! Lo siento –Exclamó mientras giraba la cabeza y se tapaba la boca con un puño. Aquel contacto… Aquel contacto si que lo había estremecido–. Ven, párate del suelo – Le dijo mientras le oficia la mano, ya mas tranquilo–.

La chica asintió y su mano hizo contacto con la del muchacho, cosa que pareció detener unos instantes el tiempo. Su mano era cálida, suave y un poco más grande que la de ella, lo cual provocó en ella, una sensación de protección.

–Arigato Len –Susurró mientras un tenue sonrojo afloraba en sus mejillas, logrando sacarle al rubio, una nueva sonrisa–.

–No es nada, Rin.

–Suenan bien ¿No? –Susurró–.

– ¿Nuestros nombres? –Preguntó prediciendo los pensamientos de su nueva amiga–.

–Exacto. Kagamine Len y Kagamine Rin. Es como Derecha e Izquierda en inglés –Dijo mientras le sonreía ampliamente–.

–Mmm, me pregunto quién será el de la parte derecha del espejo.

–Sí… –Susurró la rubia lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su compañero de departamento, quien le devolvió la misma mirada-.

Ambos sonrieron y se echaron a reír por unos instantes. Len y Rin sintieron como un fuerte lazo de fraternidad les unía de un momento a otro y se dieron cuenta de que la presencia de su opuesto, les era agradable. De la nada, un fuerte cariño afloró en los corazones ambos jóvenes.

–Nee Rin, ¿ordenamos nuestras cosas? –Preguntó mientras paraba de reír–.

–Está bien. –Asintió risueña–.

De esta manera, ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar sus cajas y a ordenar sus cosas. Una vez todo puesto en su lugar, comenzaron a mover los muebles para ver de que manera se les hacía más cómoda su estancia en aquel lugar.

– ¡Ahí no! Más a la derecha –Exclamó Rin con voz arbitraria–.

– ¿Ahí? –Preguntó ya agotado, mientras movía el sillón por enésima vez–.

–Sí, ahí está perfecto –Sonrió placenteramente al ver como Len, caía rendido en el suelo–.

De pronto, ambos escucharon que tocaban la puerta. Se pusieron a alerta, Len solo atinó a mirar hacia el pasillo que conducía a la puerta desde el suelo. Por otro lado, Rin encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

–Debe ser Meiko –Dijo felizmente hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla–.

–Oh Rin chan ¿cómo van las cosas? –Preguntó mientras entraba al lugar–. ¡Woooh! ¡Quedó todo muy bien ordenado! –Exclamó la joven, para luego ver a un muy agotado Len, tirado en el suelo con lumbago–. No me digas que el pobrecito movió todo esto solo.

–Por supuesto que no, aunque él es el hombre aquí tuve que mover lo más pesado. Es un debilucho –Se burló–.

– ¡Oye! –Reclamó el rubio mientras se paraba del suelo–.

–Jajaja –Rió Rin–.

–Woooh, me sorprende que se hayan hecho amigos tan rápido. Su historial era bastante complejo, así que me tenían preocupada…

En efecto, ambos chicos en sus antiguas escuelas eran solitarios. Rin era una chica grosera, altiva y agresiva. Y Len por el contrario era tímido, retraído y muy callado. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, era que ambos no tenían amigo alguno en sus respectivas escuelas.

–No hay de que preocuparse. Al parecer Len y Yo hemos nacido para encontrarnos y estar juntos –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa la chica de ojos azules, provocando un notorio sonrojo en su doble masculino–. Aunque contigo tampoco tuve problemas Meiko nee.

– ¿Meiko Nee? –Preguntó curiosa, para luego sonreír–. Espero que no tengas problemas con nuestros demás compañeros.

–Ya veremos –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa–.

–Nee Meiko…Nee –Dudó si imitar a su amiga, por lo que se puso completamente rojo–. Al final Gakupo…

–Me ha dicho que los lleve a una de las salas de vocalización, allí decidirá si serán el dúo o no.

–V-Vale, ¿entonces vamos?

–Sí, vamos –La mujer sonrió con dulzura y acarició las cabezas de ambos chicos–. Estoy segura de que lo harán bien.

Sin más que decir, la joven mujer tomó de las manos a ambos chicos y salieron por la puerta. Luego, se dirigieron al edificio principal de la disquera, en donde, después de subir unos dos pisos y caminar entre pasillos, entraron a una habitación de paredes de espejo, equipada con audífonos y parlantes. Además, la acústica del lugar era excepcional.

–Al fin han llegado –Dijo Gakupo, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla en medio de la sala–.

–Y bien Gakupo ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –Preguntó Rin con una sonrisa–.

–Oi Rin, no deberías ser tan informal con…

–Está bien, está bien –Sonrió el hombre de cabellera morada–. Me gusta más así, de esta forma no me siento viejo.

–Pero si no eres viejo. Aparentas entre 24 y 26 años nada más –Arqueó la ceja la rubia–.

–Tienes un buen ojo ¿no? –Rió quedamente–. Bueno, comencemos. Los dos, sitúense frente a mí –Ambos obedecieron en silencio y le miraron expectantes–. Los escuché por separado mediante las grabaciones que Kaito y Meiko me pasaron de ustedes respectivamente. Tienen unas voces alucinantes y me preció que sería una buena combinación la de ustedes. Pero necesito probarlos juntos. Vamos a ver, Rin…

– ¡Hai*! –De un momento a otro se tensó–.

–Jaja, tranquila –Rió Gakupo, logrando que Meiko se le uniera–. Relájate.

–E-Eh… –Asintió–.

–Dame un Mi –Le dijo risueño–.

Luego de escuchar la nota, Gakupo sonrió y miró a len, quien había quedado boquiabierto y se había sonrojado levemente ante el precioso tono de voz de la chica.

–Len, dame un La –Pronunció una vez Rin hubo acabado. Sonrió al escuchar la voz del muchacho–. Excelente. Ahora ambos juntos, un Sol.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados y sonrieron. Aspiraron aire y dejaron salir un melodioso sonido.

–Definitivamente no me he equivocado con ustedes –El hombre sonrió de nueva cuenta, y les miró complacido–. En definitiva, les doy la bienvenida al equipo Vocaloid como el dúo de Los Kagamine.

Felices, se abrazaron para festejar las buenas nuevas y se miraron sonrientes.

– ¡Meiko nee! –Sonrió la muchacha antes de tirarse a los brazos de su descubridora–. Gracias Meiko nee, Gakupo.

–Gracias a ti Rin, y a ti Len –Miró al muchacho que había sido dejado solo por la rubia–. Por prestarles sus hermosas voces a nuestra disquera. Se harán famosos.

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Rin antes de volver junto a Len–. Vamos Len, no seas tímido –Le reclamó jalándole el brazo– Baila conmigo –Dijo tomándole ambas manos, para comenzar a bailar un "vals" lleno de saltos y alegría.

–Rin Chan, Len Kun –Llamó con amabilidad Meiko–. Ahora que vivirán aquí, y se prepararán para ser grandes músicos, deberán ir juntos a la academia, de la cual los dueños de la disquera están a cargo. Irán a la academia de música Yamashita, que esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí y sí quieren, pueden vivir juntos indefinidamente o hasta que los nuevos departamentos estén listos.

–Juntos –Dijeron al unísono los amigos, quienes luego se miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron sonrojados–.

–Aquí tienen sus uniformes, un mapa para llegar, y el horario –Les dijo entregándoles a cada uno, una bolsa amarilla con blanco y negro, que decía Vocaloid 02–. Kaito mientras tanto, ha ido a dejarle los cuadernos y útiles escolares que han sido enviados por vuestros tutores al departamento. Espero que los uniformes les queden bien. Preguntamos sus tallas a sus tutores.

–Si es así, todo estará bien –Dijo Len con una tímida sonrisa–. Muchas gracias Meiko nee, Gakupo.

–No es nada –Dijo mientras sonreía-. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, mañana conocerán a sus compañeros. Y quizás se lleven una sorpresa, ya que van a la misma escuela que ustedes.

–Será divertido –Dijo Rin con entusiasmo–.

– Sí –Asintió Len–.

–Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde. Recuerden que mañana deben asistir a su primer día de clases, así que levántense temprano –Dijo el joven de cabello morado–.

– ¡Hai! –Asintieron obedientemente–.

– ¿Saben ya como regresar a los departamentos? –Preguntó Meiko–.

–Sí, no te preocupes, podemos volver por nuestra cuenta.

–Okey, entonces nos vemos mañana ¿nee?

–Sí –Asintieron una vez más, juntos–.

-Cuídense mucho Meiko Nee, Gakupo –Dijo Rin mientras se despedía animosamente-. ¿Vamos Len?

–Claro –Sonrió–. Nos vemos Gakupo, Meiko Nee.

Y así, ambos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron hacia su departamento. El día de mañana sería largo, así que tenían que reponer energías con una nutritiva cena y un largo y reparador sueño.

* * *

*Ume: Destino.

*Kore wa Destiny?: ¿Será esto el destino?

*Hai: Sí

¡Hola gente!

Finalmente puedo hacer entrega el primer capitulo arreglado. Como solo me falta concluir el 6, puedo comenzar a resubir los capítulos. Espero que los arreglos, mejorías y agregados sean de su agrado. Creo que le dan otro toque y más coherencia a la historia. Los capitulos se han alargado bastante. Los próximos tienen aproximadamente más de 20 páginas cada uno (en archivo word con letra Times New Roman y tamaño 12, así que es un gran avanze y cosas nuevas).

Muchas gracias por su espera y paciencia, espero haber echo un buen trabajo esta vez, para traerles un escrito de la calidad que se merecen (no soy muy buena, pero hago lo que esté a mi alcance para mejorar)


	2. Primer día

**¡AVISO ULTRAMEGA IMPORTANTE!**

Se preguntarán porqué han recibido (algunos) notificaciones de he han sido subido los capítulos 1... 5. Como verán, decidí **arreglar, y agregarle **cosas nuevas al fic. Por no decir que lo reescribí.

**Notas:**

*Todo aquello que dentro de la historia este en negritas, es algo cantado.

*Todo aquello en cursiva, es pensamiento

*Lo que está entre comillas, es algo que a lo que se le señala o se le atribuye un significado mayor.

*Si hay algo que no entiendan, por favor, háganme saber. Quiero entregarles algo bien echo.

**...**

* * *

**Sekai wa Mine!**

* * *

**...**

No habían dormido mucho por la impaciencia, se sentían nerviosos. Era raro para ambos poder llevarse bien con los demás, y durante la conversación que mantuvieron por más allá de la una de la madrugada, llegaron a la conclusión que la presencia del otro, neutralizaba la aspereza de sus personalidades. Sí, ambos pensaban que era demasiado pronto como para comenzar un lazo afectivo entre los dos, pero había algo que les unió fuertemente cuando apenas sus miradas chocaron. Y aún estaba el tema de su semejanza tanto en aspecto físico como en "historias" familiares. Todo esto era demasiado raro.

– ¿Tienes todas tus cosas listas Len? –Preguntó la rubia mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila y se ponía los zapatos–.

–Sí, eso creo –Respondió apareciendo por el pasillo junto a su bolso, para luego comenzar a colocarse los zapatos–. Te queda bien el uniforme.

–A ti también, Len –Dijo con una sonrisa–. Es como si el uniforme estuviese hecho para nosotros.

–Si –Asintió ya de pie con los zapatos puestos–.

– ¿Nos vamos ya? –Preguntó–.

–Por supuesto.

Ambos se habían levantado temprano y habían hecho todos sus quehaceres antes de partir. Los nervios les carcomían el pecho… ¡Era su primer día! En su nuevo colegio y también en la disquera… ¿Cómo no estar nervioso?

–Creo que es por aquí –Dijo Rin mientras miraba el extraño mapa que Meiko le había entregado–.

– ¿Estas segura? –Preguntó un tanto asustado el muchacho–.

–Eso creo… ¡Mira! Parece que ya hemos llegado –Dijo Rin señalando la placa de algo que parecía ser una gigantesca mansión–. Yamashita… –Susurró–. Creo que es aquí.

– ¡¿Tan grande? –Exclamó el muchacho. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan grande, ni siquiera por televisión–.

–Entremos –Dijo temerosa sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de su doble. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de edificios. Su hogar era una mansión solo para ella y para su pobre madre, que sufría de una extraña enfermedad–.

–Sí… -Asintió nervioso–. Nee Rin…

– ¿Hum? –Preguntó observando a su compañero–.

– ¿P-Puedo tomar tu mano? –Preguntó sonrojado–.

– ¿Tan asustado estas? –Preguntó asombrada mientras observaba la cara de preocupación de su compañero, que por poco, se ponía azul–. Ya que… –Dijo mientras tomaba la mano del rubio–. Entremos…

Sus pasos eran lentos y a la vez firmes. Ambos caminaban a la par y tomados de la mano mientras observaban su alrededor.

– ¡Rin Dono! ¡Len Dono! –Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, y que al parecer… Estaba bastante fatigada–. Lo siento, me quede dormido y no llegue a tiempo. Tenía pensado ir a buscarlos para presentarlos ante el director. Recuerden que su tutor de ahora en adelante seré yo…

– ¡Gakupo! –Exclamó Rin al girar para ver de quien se trataba–.

–De verdad lo siento niños… –Se disculpó–.

–No te preocupes. Lo importante es que ya estas aquí y nos guiaras –Dijo Len intentando calmar al hombre de cabellos morados que hacia enormes esfuerzos para no llorar–. Aunque pudiste habernos dicho ayer.

–Lo olvidé –Susurró haciendo un pequeño puchero– Arigato Len –Sollozó sonrojado, ante la amabilidad del muchacho–. Vamos, que están por tocar la campana.

Y así, Rin y Len en compañía de Gakupo, fueron conducidos hacia la oficina del Director de la academia. Una vez allí, Gakupo abrió la puerta de golpe, y con una sonrisa, saludo al viejo Director.

– ¡Oji Chan*! –Saludo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase–.

– ¡Oh Gakupo Chan! –Saludo el hombre de bigotes y cabello color plata por los años–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Muy bien Oji chan –Dijo con una voz increíblemente tierna–. He traído a los chicos nuevos para que les conozcas –Miró a sus lados peor no les vio–. ¿Eh? –Se preguntó rascándose curioso, una mejilla–.

– ¿No son aquellos muchachitos que están detrás de ti? –Preguntó con voz amena, logrando que los asustados muchachos dieran la cara–. ¡Pero si son iguales! –Exclamó–. Y muy lindos también –El anciano se paró de su silla con vitalidad, y pellizcó levemente las mejillas de ambo–.

–Mucho gusto –Dijo sobándose la mejilla "agredida" por el extraño señor–. Soy Kagamine Rin y el es Kagamine Len. Es un placer para nosotros estar en una academia de música tan hermosa y reconocida como esta. Muchas gracias por aceptarnos.

–Pero que muchachita tan cortes –Dijo el hombre enternecido–. Sean muy bienvenidos a nuestra academia. Espero que aprendan muchas cosas y que por sobretodo la pasen muy bien –Concluyó–.

– ¿Es esa la campana? –Preguntó Len al sentir el suave sonido que se escucho por todos los rincones del sector, sin dejar de sobar su adolorida mejilla–.

–Sí, las clases ya están por empezar así que es mejor que se den prisa –Dijo Gakupo–. ¿Tienen a mano sus horarios?

– ¡Hai! –Asintieron ambos al unísono–. ¡Nos vemos pronto Gakupo! –Dijeron antes de comenzar a retirarse–. Con su permiso –Y desaparecieron tras la puerta–.

–Has encontrado un buen dúo Gakupo –Dijo el hombre mientras su mirar sereno cambiaba a uno lleno de seriedad–. Pero el costo de su fama, probablemente te traerá problemas, ¿estás seguro de que si lo que pensamos es verdad, podrás asumir tu cargo de tutor?

–Estoy seguro –Preocupado, el hombre se aflojó un poco la corbata y se aclaró la garganta–. Y es muy probable que estemos en lo cierto. Ambos desconocen el origen de uno de sus padres, Rin el de su padre y Len el de su madre. Su cumpleaños es el mismo y las cosas concuerdan. Ayer quedé bastante desconcertado al enterarme de que esa era la primera vez que se veían. Les investigué arduamente y solo encontré datos sin mucho detalle. Es posible que, conociendo las circunstancias y también el hecho de que no se conocieran, ambos sean los herederos de aquel clan…

–Uno de los clanes más prestigiosos y peligrosos, involucrados en el ámbito de la música y el asesinato. El clan que desapareció misteriosamente hace unos años… Los Kiiroi* Kagamine –Dijo seriamente el hombre de mayor edad–.

Se miraron furtivamente, ambos presintiendo el peligro que corrían tanto ellos, como los pequeños y la disquera completa.

–Sea como sea –El hombre abrió su largo abrigo, y desenvaino una katana que colgaba de el–. Sean o no de aquel clan, los protegeré a ambos al coste de mi propia vida –Dijo honorablemente el samurái–.

–Eso era lo que quería escuchar… Hijo –Dijo volviendo a su sereno semblante–.

–Arigato*, Otosan*… –Susurró seriamente–.

* * *

La academia era tan grande que ya estaban perdidos y no podían encontrar el maldito salón. Ya llevaban 10 minutos de retraso y eso les ponía mucho más nerviosos.

–Len, no encuentro el salón de historia… –Se quejaba ya un tanto fatigada–.

–Tranquila, ya lo encontraremos –Le decía intentando calmar a su amiga posando una de sus manos, en el hombro de ella–.

– ¡Oh! ¡Son igualitos! –Exclamó una voz terriblemente chillona delante de ellos–.

– _¿Quién es esta? ¡¿Y porqué va vestida diferente y de verde? _–Pensó la rubia, observando a la recién llegada–.

– ¡Hola! Soy Hatsune Miku ¡Mucho gusto! –Exclamó felizmente–.

–Mucho gusto –Dijeron los rubios al mismo tiempo–. Somos los Kagamine y estamos buscando el salón de Historia –Se miraron y rieron–.

– ¿Podrías ayudarnos? –Preguntó Len con una sonrisa, a lo que Miku se sonrojó levemente–.

– Eh… –Dijo embobada, antes de volver en sí–. ¡Oh! Yo voy hacia allá ¡Vayamos juntos! –Exclamó nuevamente, para el disgusto de la rubia–.

– _¿Qué le pasa a esta loca? _–Pensó Rin con enfado, comenzando a caminar guiada por Len, quien le jalaba de la mano–. _Hatsune Miku… –_Repitió el nombre de la muchacha–. _¡¿Miku? ¿Ésa Miku? _–Sorprendida, apretó con fuerza sus manos. No podía ser ¿o sí? Frente a ella estaba la persona a quien más quería superar–.

Fue cosa de dar un par de vueltas para que encontraran el maldito salón, y lo peor de todo era que ya habían pasado por allí dos veces. Además que esa niña "verde*" iba cantando una cosa de PopiPopi no se qué, que fastidiaba a la rubia.

– ¡Minna! Llegaron amiguitos nuevos –Exclamó la verde a lo que el salón comenzó a llenarse con "Oh es Miku" "Que linda es" "¿Alumnos nuevos?"–.

Entraron con el semblante serio y con la frente en alto. Estaban nerviosos, pero no querían que los nervios estropearan aquel día, más les bastó ver las ropas diferentes de todos los que allí se encontraban y los murmullos del salón, para que se les pusieran los pelos de punta. Apenas y se conocían de ayer y no eran gemelos… Pero las coincidencias les hacían pensar lo contrario. Era difícil para ellos comenzar a hablar más si los murmullos trataban de su similitud física.

– _¿Por qué nos miran así? _–Se preguntaba el rubio para luego fijarse en las miradas de los chicos–. _¡Que puercos! No tienen el derecho de mirar a Rin de esa manera._

–_Len… Espero que estas tontas no se lancen a él _–Pensaba preocupada por el pobre chico, quien era observado como si de un bocadillo se tratase. Lo conocía solo desde hace un día, pero era fácil darse cuenta de que era un bobo muy tímido y asustadizo–.

Segundos terribles atormentaron a los jóvenes de igual rostro. Los atormentaron hasta que Rin decidió romper el hielo tomando un plumón de pizarra que estaba en el asiento solitario del profesor, para escribir su nombre y el de su compañero en la pizarra.

–Mucho gusto. Somos los Kagamine. Yo soy Rin, espero tengamos una convivencia amena –Dijo con voz suave y a la vez, extremadamente fría–. Len… –Le susurró dándole un codazo para que se presentara–.

–Ah, sí… –Murmuró aturdido–. M-Mucho gusto, soy Len. E-Espero podamos llevarnos bien –Dijo un tanto cohibido y con mirar tierna–.

– ¡Kya! ¡Kawaii! –Chillaron todos los del salón, o bueno, todos menos un chico de cabellera plateada quien se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia los chicos nuevos–.

–Pero que tenemos aquí –Dijo con voz sarcástica–. Un niño que parece bebe… ¿Cómo se decía esto? ¿Chico Shouta? –Dijo con desprecio mientras levantaba la cara del rubio por el mentón, logrando silencio en el salón–.

– ¡Yo no soy un chico Shouta! ¡Cállate o si no…! –Dijo tembloroso, estaba acostumbrado a los matones, pero ahí, enfrente de todo el mundo… No, en frente de Rin, él no quería quedar mal–.

–Dell Kun por favor… –Intentó decir Miku, quien fue callada inmediatamente por los ojos escarlata del muchacho–.

– ¡Suéltalo de una puta vez! –Exclamó Rin, un poquito antes de que una de sus súper patadas le llegara al chico de cabellos plateados en la cara y lo mandara a volar–. Si te metes con Kagamine Len te metes conmigo. Odio a los brabucones y no permitiré que le hagas daño. ¡Y esto no es solo para ti Dell o como te llames! ¡Esto es para todos ustedes! –Exclamó apuntando a todos los del salón–.

–Rin… –Susurró sonrojado observando como su doble femenina se acercaba a él–.

– ¿Estas bien, Len? –Preguntó preocupada mientras inspeccionaba el rostro del muchacho, en busca de alguna herida–.

–S-Si, gracias… –Susurró un poquito antes de que el brabucón de la clase se le acercará a la rubia y la tomara por el brazo–.

–Escúchame mocosa… ¡Nadie, pero NADIE! Golpea a Honne Dell –Dijo mientras la observaba con un gran odio–.

–Pues ya lo hice, y no me llamo nadie –Se burló con voz socarrona a lo que el muchacho se sonrojó humillado–.

–Si haces eso, lograrás que me enamore de ti –Le susurró cambiando el tema, para intentar buscar unas forma de intimidarle. Se acercó emanando peligro y hostilidad hacia la rubia, y una vez le planto cara, le tomó del mentón al igual que hizo con Len–.

– ¡¿Q-Qué v-vas a…? –Intentó articular, mas la lengua del muchacho la erizó al hacer contacto con su mejilla–. ¡Kya! –Exclamó intentando retroceder, pero el muchacho la tenía tomada de la cintura–.

–Apenas y he comenzado preciosura…

– ¡Dell Kun deja a la nueva alumna en paz! –Se escuchó por toda el aula mientras una botella de sake le llegaba en la cabeza al muchacho y lo dejaba nocaut en el suelo–.

– ¡Haku Sensei! –Exclamaron todos los del aula, claro, todos menos el chico noqueado y los nuevos–.

–Siento llegar tarde, creo que me quede dormida en el autobús y termine como a doce cuadras de aquí… ¡Hip! –Dijo con voz borracha y triste–.

–Haku nee san ¡Deja de tirarme tus botellas de sake vez que llegas al salón! –Exclamó ya revivido, el noqueado–.

–Aquí yo soy tu profesora Dell Kun ¡Hip…! Además para que deje de hacer eso debes dejar de molestar a la gente. ¡Eres un brabucón!

– ¡Ah Cállate! –Exclamó enfadado–. ¡De quien será la culpa, me crié con una alcohólica!

–Discúlpate con los pobrecitos niños ¡Hip…! –Ignoró olímpicamente el comentario de su hermano menor–. Mira como los has dejado, están traumatizados.

En efecto, Rin estaba sentada en una silla que un compañero le había cedido junto a Len, quien le tenía tomada la mano y acariciaba la mejilla que había sido lamida por el brabucón…

–Len no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor… –Susurró levemente– Pero me duele un poco la cabeza, así que me saltaré esta clase –Y dicho esto se paró de su silla–. Haku Sensei, iré hacia la enfermería, no me siento muy bien

–No hay problema ¡Hip…! Vaya junto a su gemelo a buscar la enfermería. Yo me pondré a hacer clases. –Y dicho esto, se tumbo en la silla de maestros y comenzó a llorar–. ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser profesora de historia? ¡Yo quería cantar! ¡Buah, buah! ––Lloriqueó golpeando la mesa–.

– ¡Sensei, creo que al ser nuevos se les hará difícil encontrar la enfermería! Los acompañaré –Dijo una chica de cabellos rojizos y con unos moñitos ondulados a los lados–.

–Kasane Chan, gracias… –Dijo entre sollozos la profesora de cabellos largos y plateados–.

–Vamos Len Kun, Rin Chan –Susurró suavemente mientras los conducía hacia la salida y desaparecían juntos, tras la puerta–.

Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato, rato en el cual Rin intentaba no llorar. Aquel acontecimiento la había traumando bastante…

–Etto… –Susurró la suave voz de la guía–. Disculpen a Dell Kun, él en realidad es un buen chico y hasta es trabajador… Es muy irritable y todo eso pero…

–No te preocupes –Dijo Rin con voz serena mientras apretaba la mano de Len–.

–Es extraño ver a gemelos. Son los únicos que he visto en mi vida… –Susurró–. Sus apellidos son…

–Kagamine –Interrumpió Len con una linda sonrisa, que logró un pequeño sonrojo en la chica–. Pero no somos gemelos, nos conocimos recién ayer…

–Oh, pero eso sí que es raro…

–Mas raro es que no lleven el uniforme de la academia…

– ¿Uniforme? –Preguntó desconcertada la muchacha–. Acá cada uno se viste como quiere, uno elige su uniforme propio. ¿Es que acaso son de alguna agencia de cantantes o algo? –Preguntó de repente–. Últimamente han llegado bastantes a esta academia, especialmente por parte de Gakupo Sama. Yo pertenezco a la compañía Utau, y la mayoría de mis compañeros están estudiando aquí, aunque algunas en cursos diferentes–..

– Sugoi na*... –Dijeron ambos al unísono–.

–Nosotros somos de la agencia Vocaloid. Yo vivía a las afueras de Tokyo y Len vivía en Osaka con su prima. Llegamos apenas ayer. Así que no conocemos prácticamente nada –Dijo Rin ya más motivada con la conversación–.

–Con que Vocaloid… –Murmuró pensativa–. Es una gran agencia, se ha vuelto famosa en muy poco tiempo. ¿Ya conocen a Meiko san y a Kaito san? Ellos son algunos de nuestros profesores. Creo que son como súper dotados. Saben mucho para su corta edad –La chica sonrió–. Mas tarde nos toca las afinaciones de voz con Meiko san, y mañana a primera hora nos toca con Kaito san, quien nos enseña a tocar instrumentos musicales.

– ¡Wuaoh…! ¿El idiota de Kaito sabe tocar varios instrumentos? –Dijo Len sorprendido. Él lo único que sabia de Kaito era que cantaba bien y que le gustaban los dulces. No podía pasar el día sin un dulce…–.

– ¿Idiota…? –Preguntó traumatizada la fan de Kaito–.

–Si que lo es, antes de venirnos a Tokyo, se puso a llorar porque se le perdió su bolsa de caramelos y su helado de vainilla se derritió antes de que pudiera comérselo… –Recordó con una gotita de sudor recorriéndole la nuca–.

–Ya veo jeje –La chica sonrió–. Llegamos a la enfermería. Rin chan, recuéstate y descansa un poco. Te estaremos esperando en el salón –Dijo con alegría–. ¿Saben? Dieron gran impresión, y no solo por el hecho de ser igualitos, si no que además sus voces son preciosas. Ya no puedo esperar para escucharles cantar.

–Arigato Kasane Chan –Susurró débilmente la rubia mientras entraba a la enfermería–. Nos vemos luego.

–Iremos a clases después del descanso… ¿Qué nos toca después?

–Matemáticas… –Susurró sombría la muchacha–. Y no lleguen atrasados por favor… La Sensei es muy cruel, si llegas atrasado ¡Te golpeará con su atún gigante! Y eso sí que duele.

–Jeje, gracias –Rió nerviosamente el rubio–. Nos vemos –Y entró a la enfermería–.

Dentro de la enfermería, una apacible mujer recibió a los chicos nuevos, quienes de dirigieron a una de las cuantas camillas que habían allí. La mujer les dio la bienvenida a la academia y le dio a Rin una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

–Estaré aquí siempre que me necesiten, espero serles de ayuda y que nos llevemos bien. –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa–.

–Nee, Marie San… ¿No están los profes de este lugar un poco zafados? Una profesora ebria, otra que golpea con un atún, uno fanático de los dulces…

–Jajaja, tienes razón –Rió de buena gana–. Pero a pesar de sus singularidades, todos ellos son lindas personas y además, gente muy talentosa. Muy pronto conocerán a los demás. Esta academia, pese a ser de música, enseña todas las otras asignaturas básicas para que chicos jóvenes como ustedes, que ingresan a temprana edad al ámbito de la música, no se pierdan de las demás asignaturas obligatorias que rige a la educación de Japón.

–Es por eso que esta academia es considerada como una de las mejores. Tiene mucho prestigio, además de ser un tanto "vip" por el hecho de que aquí estudian varias celebridades.

–Sabes bastante Rin Chan –Sonrió la mujer–. En fin, como iba diciendo, pronto conocerán a sus demás maestros. En matemáticas tenemos a Luka San; en lenguaje tenemos a Meito, que es el mellizo de Meiko. En historia común está Haku Chan; en ciencias esta Akaito, el hermano mayor de Kaito; Ruko Chan les enseñara todo lo que es el área de computación y digitalización de sus canciones y Mikuo, el hermano mayor de Miku, les hará deporte.

–Vaya, sí que hay parientes… –Susurró Len un tanto confundido–.

–Sí… –Susurró–. Su curso es tratado por todos esos profesores. Cada curso tiene profesores distintos, y cada uno de esos profesores además de ejercer su profesión de maestro, son músicos rescatables.

–Ya veo… –Susurró Rin desde la cama–.

–Bueno chicos, los dejos solos. Tengo que ir a ver unos papeles –Dijo parándose de la silla en la cual estaba sentada–. Rin Chan, si te sientes mejor regresa a clases, si no, avísame y te enviare a tu casa ¿Vale?

–Sí… Muchas gracias Marie San –Susurró pausadamente–.

–Nos vemos –Y dicho esto, desapareció tras la cortina–.

–Rin... Lo lamento, por mi culpa tú… –Susurró acongojado mientras apretaba cariñosamente las manos de la muchacha–.

–Len, no fue culpa tuya. Yo me descuide, eso es todo –Dijo con una sonrisa–. ¿Es extraño verdad…?

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿La academia? –Preguntó desconcertado–.

–Bueno sí, pero no me refiero a eso –Aclaró sonrojada–. Me refiero al afecto que nos hemos tomado. Si tomamos en cuenta lo que Meiko nos dijo ayer sobre nuestro historial, es bastante extraño…

–Quizás no sea extraño. Nos conocimos por algo, estábamos destinados a conocernos, es por eso que nos queremos mutuamente…

– ¿Qué te pareció esa tal… Miku? –Preguntó de repente con curiosidad y un poco de fastidio–.

–Un poco tonta, ilusa y hueca –Respondió con sinceridad, golpeándose la cabeza suavemente, con el puño, haciendo alusión a la última palabra–. Aunque es una buena persona.

–Ella es una persona bastante reconocida en Japón, y oí que su nuevo single estaba siendo escuchado en el extranjero. Me da un poco de envidia…

–Quizás sí sea de envidiar, pero no olvides que aún no hacemos aparición…

–Tienes razón… –Susurró antes de comenzar a tararear una canción con una melodía un tanto melancólica– "**Arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru, Wazuka na sukima nozoke ba…*"**

–**"Tsukamaete…*" **–Cantó Len-.

Ambos chicos se miraron desconcertados, más eso no permitió que su cantó dejara de fluir.

–**"Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete, Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru…" **–Cantaron al unísono–.

– ¡¿Te la sabes? –Preguntó Rin–.

–Papá la cantaba cuando era pequeño, decía que fue una canción que compuso junto a mi madre…

–Mi madre… Mi madre dijo lo mismo –Susurró levantándose de la cama–. Eso quiere decir que tu y yo…

–Rin –Susurró Len–. _¿Por qué me siento asustado? Debería de estar feliz por tener a un pariente cercano pero… No quiero que ella sea mi hermana. Rin es, para mí es…_

–_Len es mi hermano… No entiendo, me duele –_Pensó agobiada–. Esta canción quizás encierra el significado de porque nos separaron…

–Es posible Rin –susurró Len–. _Duele…_

–_Duele…_

Ambos se miraron cohibidos y luego se abrazaron protectoramente. No podían comprender que era lo que sucedía… ¿Por qué habían crecido separados? ¿Por qué sus padres dejaron de estar juntos? Y lo peor ¿Por qué habían comenzado a quererse de esa forma tan especial si eran hermanos? ¿Por qué…?

De pronto sonó la campana para el descanso, mas los acontecimientos recientes habían hecho que Rin se sintiera peor, así que optaron por avisarle a la enfermera e irse a casa.

– ¿Te sientes mejor Rin? –Preguntó Len entrando a la habitación de la chica con un plato de sopa en una bandeja–.

–Dije que tenías que golpear primero –Se quejó–.

–Ah, Gomenn –Se disculpó preocupado, a lo que la rubia se rió–.

–Realmente eres un tonto –La chica sonrió mientras se acomodaba para comer la sopa–. ¿Tú ya comiste?

–Aún no –respondió–. Me tienes preocupado Rin.

–Baka, ya estoy mejor –Dijo–. ¿Qué hora es? A las seis debemos ir a la oficina de Gakupo –Dijo preocupada–.

–Son las cuatro y media –Susurró–.

–Ya veo, entonces es hora de que nos vayamos preparando. Ve a comer mientras yo termino la sopa para luego bañarme –Le ordenó con voz dulce–.

– ¿No necesitas nada mas? –Preguntó mientras se paraba del asiento y le acomodaba la bandeja a Rin–.

–No.

–Bien, entonces iré a comer –Y dicho esto, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta a paso lento, más antes de que pudiera cruzar por ella, la suave voz de la chica lo hizo detenerse–.

–Gracias por todo, Len –Dijo mientras sonreía apaciblemente y un sonrojo terriblemente tierno ante los ojos del muchacho, le adornaba el rostro–.

–N-No es nada Rin… –Respondió antes de salir a paso apresurado para luego apoyarse en la pared–. _Mi corazón… Mi corazón esta por estallar_

¡Umai*!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de alejarse de la pieza de su doble femenina con el corazón galopando a gran velocidad. Ciertamente era muy pronto, pero es que la personalidad de la muchacha era tan extrañamente especial, que le hacia desear… ¿Desear qué? No lo entendía. Rin se había convertido en una persona especial para él, era la primera vez que podía hablar con normalidad con una chica sin represiones ni miedo… Sin temer que lo miraran en menos ni comenzaran a decirle que era lindo y que querían ser su novia. Rin era perfecta para él, Rin había comenzado a convertirse en su todo a pesar de solo llevar dos días junto a ella.

– _¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando…? ¡Ella es mi hermana! Ella es… _–Una solitaria lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla sonrosada–. _Ella es a la primera chica que yo he hablado y tomado la mano… _–Se sonrojo avergonzado por haber demostrado tanto temor el día de hoy–. _Ella me protegió y luego me sonrió. ¿Cómo podría explicar lo que estoy sintiendo? No se porqué duele pensar en que ella es mi hermana. _

El tiempo fluyó de manera rápida y las seis estuvieron a la vuelta de la esquina para ambos chicos quienes ya iban caminando en dirección a la oficina de Kamui Gakupo con un nudo en la garganta. Nuevamente estaban nerviosos.

– ¡Oh! ¡Rin Chan, Len Kun! –Exclamó la voz de Meiko en la puerta de entrada al estudio–.

– ¡Meiko! –Exclamó Rin mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección hacia ella junto a Len–. Kaito también…

–Los estábamos esperando chicos ¿Nee, querida Meiko? –Dijo de repente con seductora voz–.

– ¡De querida Nada! –Exclamó sonrojada mientras lo enviaba a volar por los aires–.

–Ella aún no comprende mis sentimientos –Sollozó abrazando a un helado de vainilla gigante–.

–Takku* –Se quejó–. En fin, entremos. No queda mucho tiempo para que los demás lleguen.

– ¡Hai! –Respondieron ambos como era de costumbre–.

Caminaron de forma lenta siguiendo a Meiko y Kaito quienes iban discutiendo por cosas triviales. Nuevamente estaban nerviosos y se preguntaban quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros. Estaban ansiosos, se preguntaban si habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a sus compañeros, mas aquella ansiedad se rompió al cruzar el umbral que los separaba de aquella pregunta y les traía la respuesta.

– ¡Ho! ¡Pero si son los Kagamine! –Exclamó una voz chillona–.

– ¡¿EH? –Exclamaron al ver quienes estaban en la oficina junto a Gakupo–. ¿Miku? ¡¿Dell?

– ¡Ustedes! –Exclamó el chico de ojos rojos y cabellos plateados, con un deje de rencor–.

–Oh no… –Dijeron ambos con desprecio–.

–Kora*, ustedes dos no entraron a mi clase el día de hoy. Pero como son nuevos les perdonare esta –Dijo una mujer de cabellos rosados mientras hacia golpear su mano con un atún gigante–.

–Así que nuestros nuevos alumnos serán nuestros compañeros –Dijo la mujer de cabellos plateados al lado del enemigo mortal de los Kagamine–. Dell Kun, será mejor que te comportes con ellos.

– ¡Yo no…! –Exclamó enojado, más al encontrarse con los ojos de Rin, bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un poco–. Y-Yo… L-Lamento lo de hoy Rin, Len…

– ¿Eh...? –Susurró la rubia–. ¿Y ahora te crees tsundere*? –Se le salió, todos allí se le quedaron mirando con cara de palo para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Sí que era una chica sincera–. _Quizás Kasane san tenga razón –_Pensó- _además tengo que comportarme bien con todos para así poder triunfar_ –Se dijo así misma–. Aish –Suspiró cansada, logrando que Dell le lanzar una mirada furtiva–. No hay problema Dell, espero que logremos llevarnos bien –Sonrió y le tendió la mano, a lo que el joven desvió la mirada y le dio un leve apretón–.

–Veo que ya se conocieron en la escuela… –Dijo el hombre de cabellos morados con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa media forzada–. Espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas con estos diablillos.

–No muchos –Mintió Rin con una sonrisa serena–. Bueno, me presento: Soy Kagamine Rin, y a partir de ahora seré su nueva compañera. Espero que logremos llevarnos bien. Por favor, cuiden de mí.

–Yo soy Kagamine Len –Dijo antes de tragar duramente saliva. Se sentía tenso–. Y desde ahora también seré uno de vuestros camaradas. Espero que no tengamos ningún problema y podamos llevarnos bien –Dijo un tanto sonrojado–.

–Chicos, será mejor que ustedes se presenten también como es debido ¿No? –Dijo Gakupo mientras una sonrisa le surcaba el rostro. Parecía complacido, mas el tema de los hermanos Kagamine aún le intrigaba un poco–.

– Yo primero, yo primero –Chilló logrando una cara de resignación por parte de todos–. ¡Hi! ¡Hi! Soy Hatsune Miku, la actual reina de esta hermosa compañía de música. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien y que seamos buenos amigos –Dijo mientras sonreía y tomaba las manos de Len para disgusto de Rin y el nerviosismo del chico–.

– ¿Por qué Reina? –Preguntó Rin con disgusto. Definitivamente aquella chica le caía cada vez peor–.

–Por qué soy la que más ha tenido éxito, y porque soy la más linda y tierna –Afirmó mientras le soltaba las manos a Len y sonreía ampliamente para la rubia–.

–Tú no eres reina ni del suelo que pisas –Dijo Dell con disgusto–. Yo soy Honne Dell y soy el medio hermano de esta alcohólica –Señaló a Haku con desdén, logrando una "¡Dell Kun!" y una amenaza con una botella de sake por parte de ella–. Trabajo en una empresa de computadores y se me da bien el canto. Espero que disculpen mi comportamiento de hoy y que logremos llevarnos bien –Dijo con voz arrogante mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza–.

– Nya, yo soy Yowane Haku y además de ser su profesora de historia en la academia Yamashita, seré una de sus compañeras. Espero que nos llevemos bien –Dijo débilmente–.

–Soy Megurine Luka –Dijo con una fuerte voz, lo que asustó un poco a los gemelos–. Seré compañera vuestra y su maestra de Matemáticas. Espero que nos llevemos bien y que no me hagan enojar… Porque de lo contrario –Sus ojos brillaron con malicia*, mientras destrozaba su atún gigante con sus manos, a lo que los rubios tragaron saliva con fuerza–.

– ¡Ou! –Exclamó la voz de Meiko una vez las presentaciones culminaron–. ¡Ahora a celebrar! –Dijo abriendo una puerta que daba paso a una especie de comedor muy bonito, que tenía la vista a los edificios y luces de la noche. En aquel lugar, había globos, serpentinas y una gran tela que decía "¡Bienvenidos Kagamine Rin & Len!"–.

– ¡Wuahhh! ¡Arigato! –Exclamaron ambos entrando al lugar–.

–Es muy bonito –dijo Rin–

–Al igual que ustedes y vuestras voces. Serán un gran dúo –Dijo Gakupo a sus espaldas–. Espero con ansias su primera canción, ojalá y logren componerla pronto.

– ¡Hai! –Asintieron los dos–.

Y así, la fiesta comenzó animadamente. Kaito se estaba llenando la boca de dulces mientras Haku y Meiko hacían la típica competencia de "Quién bebe más rápido". Gakupo intentaba que Luka le prestara atención y Miku conversaba amenamente con Dell, quién había comenzado a fumar.

–Dell, no es bueno que fumes, aún eres muy joven –Reclamó Rin, a lo que el chico de cabellos de plata, refunfuñó, dobló el cigarro y lo deposito en el cenicero sin dirigirle la mirada–.

–Está bien, lo siento… –Susurró–.

– ¡Nee Rin! Toma un pedazo de pastel –Dijo la chica de cabellos verdes mientras se acercaba a la rubia con un pastel de chocolate. Lamentablemente, esta niña era tan torpe, que tropezó y mancho el hermoso vestido amarillo claro de la rubia–. ¡Wuahhh! ¡Gomenn! –Exclamó al ver su desastre. Más al ver la mirada de odio de la rubia, se erizó–.

–Mi-ku… –Dijo a punto de estallar, más Kaito se apresuró a acercarse a las chicas y comenzó a limpiar el vestido de la chica con su pañuelo celeste–.

–No es nada Rin, es solo un vestido, después yo te iré a comprar uno nuevo ¿Nee? –el joven le regaló una dulce sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en Rin, cosa de extrañamente, disgusto tanto a Miku como a Len–. ¡Ahora divirtámonos y comamos dulces!

–Kaito, así solo te enfermaras… –Dijo Len con una gota en la cabeza–. Además mírate, estás lleno de manchas de los dulces que has estado devorando

–Jajaja ¿Sí verdad? –Se rió nerviosamente–. Nee Rin, disculpa a esta niña torpe –Dijo mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza de la chica verde– Ya sabes, ella es… Muy torpe.

– ¡Kaito! –Se quejó la peliverde mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban–.

–Vamos Rin, a divertirse –Dijo el chico azul mientras besaba la frente de la rubia y luego le desparramaba el cabello–.

– ¡Si! –Exclamó mientras corría junto a Kaito hacia la montaña de dulces–.

–Rin –Dijo la chica de cabellos verdes, haciendo que esta se detuviera. Luego, ésta avanzó hacia a ella y le susurró al oído antes de seguir su camino–. Kaito es mío, que eso te quede claro…

– ¿Eh…? –Susurró sorprendida, quedándose de pie, ahí varada. Sin entender las palabras de la muchacha se rascó la nuca–. _Esa chiquilla realmente…_

La fiesta siguió hasta muy tarde, pero Rin y Len se retiraron antes para ir a descansar. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al jardín que daba paso a su departamento.

– ¡Ah! –Suspiró la rubia–.

– ¿Cómo estas, Rin? –Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa el rubio–.

–Agotada… –Se estiró y luego dio un largo bostezo–.

–Nee Rin… ¿Cómo te cayeron nuestros nuevos compañeros? –Preguntó–. Se nota que son buenas personas y además, fue muy divertido estar con ellos.

–Me cayeron bien y me han dejado la misma impresión que a ti… Pero definitivamente esa niña verde… –Dijo con enfado mientras empuñaba sus manos– ¡Esa niña verde será nuestra enemiga Len! ¡Me mancho el vestido y después me amenazó injustamente!

– ¡¿EH? –Preguntó sorprendido el chico de ojos azules–.

– ¡Sí! Me dijo que Kaito era suyo cuando yo no he hecho nada. Además Kaito es de Meiko. No permitiré que una chiquilla como esa interfiera entre el romance de mis amigos –Dijo con energía mientras observaba su apartamento–. _Con que amigos ¿eh? _–Pensó para sí–. _… Se siente bien tener amigos._

–Si es así, te apoyare Rin.

– ¡Con esto ya tengo una idea para nuestra primera canción! –Exclamó con energía–. ¡Solo espera Hatsune Miku! Los Kagamine te haremos caer.

* * *

*Oji Chan: Podría considerarse como tío o como abuelo.

*Arigato: Gracias

*Otosan: Padre

*Verde: Énfasis en el DESPRESIO

*Sugoi na: Sorprendente

*** Arifureta koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru, Wazuka na sukima nozoke ba…"*: **En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra; y yo preparo una trampa para ti, e incluso aunque vaya detrás de ti, lo oigo todo.

*** "Tsukamaete…"**: Captúrame

***–"Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberi komasete, Tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru…"**: Solamente déjame decir que lo observado por mi dentro de ti, es a mí mismo. Huyendo de tus memorias. Unido con el dolor de tu sudor, simplemente seré afectado.

*Umai: Delicioso

*Takku: Es como una queja, sería como un… "si será este…"

*Kora: Es otra queja, es como un "oigan"

*Tsundere: Clase de personaje que se hace el duro y mala onda, y por dentro es un ser muy tierno y lindo.

*malicia: Cuando ponen los ojos como diamantes y se les surca una sonrisa media sádica (en este caso)


	3. Nuestra primera canción

**¡AVISO ULTRAMEGA IMPORTANTE!**

Se preguntarán porqué han recibido (algunos) notificaciones de he han sido subido los capítulos 1... 5. Como verán, decidí **arreglar, y agregarle **cosas nuevas al fic. Por no decir que lo reescribí.

**...**

* * *

**Sekai wa Mine!**

* * *

**...**

El sol brilló en todo su esplendor aquel día martes y Rin resplandecía en energía. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían llegado y los días habían sido regulares. Rin había perdido extrañamente sus energías y ánimos después de la fiesta, por lo que Len había estado preocupadísimo. Sin embargo, el día de hoy todas sus preocupaciones se esfumarían. Rin apenas despertó, se dirigió al lavabo, se bañó, preparó el desayuno y levantó a Len de un solo grito ensordecedor.

– ¡Len! –Exclamó con toda su energía–.

– ¡Kya! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó aturdido mientras se paraba de la cama de un salto–.

–A desayunar –Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta–.

– _¿Ya se mejoró? Quizás estaba en sus días… Pero ¿dos semanas? _–Se preguntó curioso, sin evitar el sonrojo–. Ya que…

Se veía hermosa esta mañana. Sus ojos brillaban tanto como los rayos del sol y su amplia sonrisa había logrado sacarle más de un suspiro a Len, quien solo se limitó a seguirle hacia el comedor.

–Espero que te guste –Dijo mientras se sentaba y veía como el chico la imitaba–.

–Ittadakimatsu –Agradecieron ambos al unísono antes de empezar a comer–.

– ¡Umai! –Exclamó el rubio. Durante todos los días, desde que habían llegado a la disquera, él había estado cocinando, así que pensaba que Rin no sabía cocinar–. Está muy rico.

–No cocino muy a menudo, así que estate agradecido de ser uno de las únicas personas que ha probado mi mano en la cocina –Se alabó–.

–Arigato Rin –Dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas por el cosquilleo que el jugo de naranja recién exprimido, le ocasionaba a sus mejillas–.

–Jeje, no es nada –La chica sonrió y luego se llevó un bocado de aquel apetitoso desayuno–.

–Rin… –Susurró luego de unos segundos, ensimismado–. ¿Pasó algo bueno? Estás resplandeciente hoy y te vez muy linda, cuando me despertaste pensé que había sido el sol.

– ¿Eh? –La chica se sonrojo y luego sonrió–. ¿Qué intentas decirme? Nee ¿Len?

– ¿Ah? –Preguntó saliendo de un trance, y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho–. Bueno yo… –Balbuceó, por lo que muy pronto, se halló bebiendo el jugo de naranja con desesperación. Se había atorado con un trozo de pan–. ¡Nada! N-No fue nada –Respondió finalmente nervioso, bajando el rostro que ya parecía un tomate–.

–Eres la primera persona a quien le escucho decir algo tan hermoso para mí –Susurró como recordando su antigua vida–. Gracias Len, por ser tan lindo y especial para mí… Sinceramente, jamás pensé en que alguien a quien yo pudiese querer, existiera alguna vez.

–Rin… –Susurró al notar cierto tono melancólico en la chica–.

– ¡Bueno! Hoy tendremos a Kaito nii enseñándonos a tocar instrumentos al fin –Exclamó feliz–. Después de la fiesta, Kaito cayó enfermo por intoxicación de tanto dulce y tuvo que pasar también por el dentista a que le taparan otra muela –Dijo recordando al pobre de Kaito, siendo arrastrado por Meiko hacia el auto para llevarlo al dentista–. Fue cómico cuando Meiko se lo llevó la semana pasada. Se había arrancado.

–Pobre Kaito nii. Meiko nee estaba echa una fiera –recordó Len con cierta lástima hacia su compañero peliazul–.

–Por cierto Len –Le llamó captando su atención–. Ayer en la noche terminé la composición de la melodía para nuestra canción y parte de la letra. Pero me faltan tus partes cuando cantas en solitario –Señaló–. Luego de clases veremos como terminarla.

–Así que esa era la razón por la cual parecías tan cansada y enfadada –Dijo Len sorprendido– Sí que eres talentosa Rin–alabó finalmente–. Pero debiste pedirme ayuda.

–Estoy segura de que tú también eres talentoso Len, pero esta canción quería hacerla yo sola –Dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa y retiraba las cosas–. Iré a lavarme los dientes, no puedo esperar para cantar alguna canción mientras toco algún instrumento…

–Digo lo mismo, desde que hemos llegado, no hemos hecho más que vocalizar –Dijo imitando a la rubia y recogía lo que quedaba en la mesa-. _Realmente quiero cantar junto a ella… Su voz es hermosa, y cuando cantamos aquella canción yo… _–Pensó–. _La canción de nuestros padres…_

Pocos minutos bastaron para que los Kagamine comenzaran su caminata hacia la academia. Las dos semanas no habían pasado en balde. Finalmente se sentían gusto con su grupo curso y las cosas transcurrían en paz. Además tener a compañeros de la agencia en la escuela era una gran ventaja extra para su comodidad.

– ¡Ohayo*! –Saludó energéticamente la rubia–.

– Oh ¡Ohayo Rin Chan, Len Kun! –Saludo Kasane mientras se acercaba a ellos–. ¿Cómo están? Rin, se te ve mejor esta mañana.

–Sí gracias –Sonriendo–.

– ¿Dónde nos toca clase ahora? –Pregunto Rin–. Como Kaito no ha venido a hacer clases, no sabemos donde queda el salón.

–En la sala de instrumentos –Dijo la muchacha–. Yo estaba encargada de hacer el aseo, es por eso que estoy aquí. Ahora me iré al salón. Si quieren vengan conmigo –Dijo antes de cruzar el umbral–. Aunque creo que no será necesario –La chica sonrió y se alejo a paso lento–.

– ¡Rin, Len! –Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas–. ¡Ohayo! –Exclamó de nueva cuenta, atrapando a los gemelos en un gran abrazo–.

– ¡Kaito nii! –Exclamaron los rubios al unísono, correspondiendo al abrazo–. ¿Ya estás mejor?

–Claro que sí, estoy como nuevo –Sonrió alegre–. Vine al salón para guiarlos. Así no se perderán. ¿Cómo estas tú Rin chan? ¿El vestido que te envié la semana pasada te quedó bueno?

–Sí Kaito nii, además es muy bonito. Gracias –Rin sonrió dulcemente– Pero no debiste… –Se sonrojó apenada–.

– ¡Kaito! –Exclamó una voz chillona–.

–Oh Miku ¿Cómo estas? –Preguntó con la misma sonrisa–.

–Bien, me alegra verte al llegar ¿Viniste por mi?

–En realidad vine por Len y Rin Chan, como son nuevos podían perderse yendo a la sala de instrumentos, además por mi culpa, no habían ido antes –Respondió–.

–Oh tienes razón –Dijo con una sonrisa que para los "gemelos" era solo una sonrisa falsa–.

–Kaito ¿Qué instrumento nos enseñaras a tocar? –Preguntó con emoción el chico de ojos azules–.

–Pues hace poco terminamos con la flauta, podríamos comenzar con…

–Guitarra –Dijo Rin con voz de mando–. ¡Por favor Kaito Nii! –Suplicó–.

–Esta bien, con guitarra entonces –Dijo mientras le sonreía ampliamente, a lo que la rubia se sonrojo un poco–. ¿Nos vamos ya? Están por tocar la campana.

– ¡Hai! –Exclamaron los chicos de ojos azules antes de comenzar a caminar atrás de Kaito-.

Dieron varias vueltas para encontrar el salón y al entrar, los Kagamine percibieron la presencia de sus demás compañeros quienes ya estaban sentados en sus posiciones, esperando al maestro.

–De pie –Dijo Kasane–, saluden –Ordenó, a lo que todo el alumnado saludó al recién llegado. Luego todos se sentaron y vieron como entraban los Kagamine seguidos por Miku–.

– ¡Ohayo Rin Chan! –Se escuchó por parte de los hombres, cosa que disgusto a Len–.

– ¡Ohayo Len Kun! –Exclamaron las chicas–.

–Ohayo –Respondieron a dúo y con una sonrisa que incluso podría confundirse con los rayos del sol–.

– ¡Ohayo Minna! –Exclamó con su voz chillona la "verde", a lo que el curso la saludo y luego giraron su atención a los recién llegados–.

– ¡Oh! Dell Kun, Ohayo –Saludó Rin, a lo que el chico de mirar carmín se sonrojo un poco–.

–O-Ohayo Rin… Len –Saludo débilmente–.

– ¿Podemos sentarnos junto a ti? –Preguntó Len–.

–Claro –Asintió–.

Durante las dos semanas que habían pasado, una extraña amistad se había forjado entre ellos tres, ante los ojos de sus demás compañeros. A pesar de que Dell se las dio de brabucón, Rin y Len hicieron un esfuerzo para llevarse bien con él y terminaron por convertirse en buenos compañeros de clase y casi amigos. Sin embargo, Len aún se sentía algo rencoroso por lo ocurrido hace unos días, por lo que Dell se la pasaba disculpándose.

–R-Rin yo aún lo siento… –Dijo Dell de un de repente. Creía que rin seguía resentida por su actitud después de la fiesta de bienvenida–.

– ¡Oh vamos hombre! –Exclamó energéticamente la chica mientras le daba un gran golpe en la espalda al peliplata, lo que generó gran silencio en el aula–. No ha pasado nada desde ese día, deja de disculparte como un idiota, y somos amigos ¿no? –Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, para la admiración de las chicas y para el encanto de los hombres–.

– ¡Minna*! –Exclamó el maestro, interrumpiendo la conversa y el bullicio que había en el salón de música–. Por una infortunada intoxicación que tuve hace unas semanas, no he podido venir a hacerles clase, pero ya he vuelto y he decidido que durante estas semanas practicaremos guitarra por petición de nuestros nuevos compañeros.

–Nee, Kaito Nii… ¿Eso es un piano? –Preguntó Rin, mientras señalaba un bulto envuelto en una gran tela–.

–Oh, sí –Dijo mientras se acercaba al bulto y lo destapaba, dejando ver a un precioso y elegante piano negro–.

– ¡Sugoi! –Exclamó el rubio–. Yo jamás había visto a un piano así de cerca. Me he limitado a aprender a usar el órgano de mano…

–Yo en mi casa tengo un piano –Dijo Rin observando el gran y hermoso piano que tenía a la vista–. Pero este es… No sé, se ve diferente. El gabinete es de maple duro si no me equivoco… ¿Puede que la caja esté echa de madera del árbol Picea?

–Sí… ¿cómo sabes eso?

–Intuición. El tamaño del piano basta para decir que es uno de gran calidad –Finalizó entusiasmada–.

El aula había quedado en silencio ante el comentario de la rubia, quien yacía ensimismada observando el gran piano.

– ¿Rin chan? ¿Sabes tocar algo de piano? –Se animo a preguntar el joven maestro de cabellos azules-.

–Si… Algo sé –Susurró apenada, a lo que los chicos del aula reaccionaron con unos cuantos "Woooh" y unos "Kawaii"–.

– ¡Rin! ¿Por qué no nos tocas algo? –Preguntó la chica de cabellos verdes–.

– ¡¿Eh? ¡No! –Exclamó, jamás había tocado piano frente a alguien, además de a su madre–. Yo no…

–Rin, por favor –Le suplico Len con mirada de borrego, cosa que la rubia no pudo resistir y se limitó a suspirar–.

–Está bien, pero solo porque Len me lo ha pedido… –Respondió parándose bruscamente de su silla para dirigirse hacia el piano–.

–Rin, no estés nerviosa, sé que lo harás bien –Le dijo Kaito al oído segundos antes de que la chica se sentara–.

–Esta bien… Aquí vamos –susurró para sí misma, intentando darse calma–.

Rin respiró a fondo, abrió la tapa la tapa del piano y observó el teclado. Era de un color muy blanco. Con delicadeza y elegancia, la muchacha alzó las manos sobre el teclado y comenzó a tocar. Una atmosfera hermosa y tranquilizadora en el aula se generó en el aula por el bello sonido. Rin se veía hermosa tocando piano, y los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas blancas del salón, la hacían parecer como un ángel a la vista de los allí presentes.

Ciertamente Rin estaba nerviosa, y no sabia que tocar, por lo que decidió improvisar un poco hasta que recordó la canción que le tocaba a su madre cuando ésta se lo pedía. Haru yo Koi de Yumi Matsutoya… Era una melodía bastante nostálgica y hermosa.

–Rin… –Susurró Len observando la melancolía que se desprendía de los ojos de la chica rubia–. _Esta canción la conozco… _–Susurró antes de pararse para comenzar a cantar–. _De esta manera Rin ganará más confianza _–Pensó sonrojado, más antes de ponerse nervioso, la voz de Rin le acompañó–.

–*"**Awaki hikari tatsu niwakaame,** **Itoshi omokage no jin'chouge,** **Afururu namida no tsubomi kara,** **Hitotsu hitotsu kaori hajimeru,** **Sore wa sore wa sora wo koete,** **Yagate yagate mukae ni kuru"** –Ambos se miraron con una enorme sonrisa y prosiguieron**-**.** "Haru yo tooki haru yo**, **mabuta tojireba soko ni**, **Ai wo kureshi kimi no,** **natsukashiki koe ga suru".**

–_Estos chicos ciertamente tienen un don para la música _–Pensó con una sonrisa el joven de cabellos azules, antes de encaminarse hacía un xilófono que había en el aula, y comenzar a seguir el compas de la canción, lo cual provoco la iniciativa de Dell y Teto, para tomar unos violines y unírseles–.

–_Mi corazón late a mil por hora, es la primera vez que me divierto tanto… -_Pensó Rin, sin dejar de tocar el piano y a la vez, escuchando el xilófono y los violines que ahora, les acompañaban. Les agradeció a Len, Kaito, a Dell y a Teto con la mirada–. _Arigato –_Dijo internamente, con las lágrimas de emoción aflorando de sus ojos aguamarina–.

–_Rin…–_-Pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia ella y quedaba frente al piano, observándola–. _Cantar juntos es lo que mas deseaba hacer… _–Pensó antes de comenzar nuevamente el canto junto a Rin–.

–*** "Kimi ni azukeshi waga kokoro wa,** **Ima demo hen'ji wo matte imasu,** **Dore hodo tsukihi ga nagarete mo,** **Zutto zutto matte imasu,** **Sore wa sore wa asu wo koete**, **Itsuka itsuka kitto todoku" **–Ambos respiraron a fondo, y prosiguieron–. "**Haru yo mada minu haru**, **mayoi tachidomaru toki,** **Yume wo kureshi kimi no, ** **manazashi ga kata wo daku**, **Yume yo asaki yume yo watashi wa koko ni imasu, Kimi wo omoinagara hitori aruite imasu,** **Nagaruru ame no gotoku nagaruru hana no gotoku" **–Llenos de felicidad, Len y Rin se miraron a los ojos. Un sentimiento extraño había comenzado a aflorar, y el aula fue testigo de ello. Se miraban con amor si siquiera darse cuenta–."**Haru yo tooki haru yo,** **mabuta tojireba soko ni,** **Ai wo kureshi kimi no, ** **natsukashiki koe ga suru,** **Haru yo mada minu haru, ** **mayoi tachidomaru toki,** **Yume wo kureshi kimi no,** **manazashi ga kata wo daku".**

El dúo calló, más la melodía continuó hasta su fin. El aula que había permanecido en silencio, comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo a sus nuevos compañeros. Luego, Rin se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

–Arigato… –Agradeció Rin con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras una sonrisa amena y hermosa se le dibujaba en el rostro–. Realmente les agradezco mucho este momento, gracias por habernos escuchado a Len y a mí. También gracias a ti Kaito Nii, Dell, Teto Chan –La chica se giro un poco para observarle–. Son músicos excelentes.

–Digo lo mismo de ustedes dos –El maestro sonrió, se acercó a ambos chicos y les desordenó el cabello con dulzura–. Realmente serán de los mejores.

–Gracias Kaito Nii –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de dirigirse hacia sus asientos junto a Teto y a Dell–.

–F-Felicidades… –susurró Dell–. Hacen un buen dúo, no me extraña que Gakupo les haya elegido –Dijo sonrojado, mas sin perder aquel semblante serio que lo caracterizaba–.

–Gracias a ti Dell, por el hermoso acompañamiento del violín. Salió todo muy bonito –Dijo Rin con una enorme sonrisa–.

–N-No fue nada –Desvió la mirada. La imagen angelical de Rin frente al piano, jamás se saldría de su memoria–

– ¡Me han sorprendido! –Exclamó la terrible y chillona voz de Miku, interrumpiendo el momento–. ¡Han estado fenomenales!

– ¡No grites! Lastimas mis oídos –Se quejó Rin.

–Oh, lo siento…

–Bien, creo que ya es hora de comenzar la clase ¿No es así chicos? –Preguntó Kaito con su típica sonrisa serena–.

– ¡Claro!

Y de esta manera, la clase comenzó y se llenó de acordes melódicos al son de las guitarras. Len al parecer era experto, tocaba muy bien y muy rápido. Por otro lado Rin se había olvidado de las notas y no podía progresar. Es por eso que había pedido que enseñaran guitarra.

– ¡Maldita guitarra! –Exclamó furiosa a punto de tomarla y estrellarla contra el suelo como la típica estrella de Rock haría–.

–Rin, haber ¿no recuerdas las notas? –Preguntó Len un poco preocupado por la actitud de su doble–.

–Len, ayúdame –Suplicó– No lo recuerdo, hace tiempo que no toco una guitarra, por eso le pedí a Kaito nii guitarra, para practicar y prender como se debe.

–Tranquila –Dijo serenamente mientras dejaba de lado su guitarra y se acercaba más a la joven–.

Era hermoso, su sonrisa, su mirar… No es que fuese vanidosa ni nada, pero es que a pesar de ser iguales, su forma de mirar y su sonrisa eran diferentes a las suyas. De pronto, sintió su corazón acelerar y las mejillas se le acaloraron ¿Pero qué era lo que estaba pensando? Len era…

– ¿Rin? ¡¿Rin? –Llamó insistente, sacando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos–.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué? –Preguntó bajando un poco el rostro–.

–Préstame atención –Le exigió posicionándose tras ella para guiarle la mano izquierda hacia las cuerdas–.

Una a una, le fue enseñando las notas de la guitarra. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que podían oler el aroma del otro y sentir la respiración profunda y nerviosa de cada uno. El contacto era suave, extremadamente suave.

Y así el tiempo pasó y la clase terminó de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Kagamine Chan, Kagamine Kun, felicidades –Dijo una chica que encabezaba a los demás compañeros–. Cantan muy bonito, nos alegra ser sus compañeros.

–Muchas gracias –Dijeron ambos–. Es un placer para nosotros, tenerlos de compañeros a todos ustedes.

–Soy Monone Momo, mucho gusto –Saludo con ternura tendiendo la mano, la cual fue recibida por los Kagamine con entusiasmo–.

–Nee, nee Rin Chan –Interrumpió un chico mientras se le acercaba junto a la mayoría de sus compañeros–. ¿Tienes novio?

–No –Respondió con frialdad y a la vez, con una sonrisa sincera–.

– ¡¿Pero cómo? –Exclamaron varios de sus compañeros hombres–.

–Pero que extraño, eres muy linda como para no tener pareja –Dijo otro acercándosele con cara de baboso–.

–Quizás es porque no he encontrado a nadie que me soporte jeje –Rio nerviosamente–.

– ¿Y tu gemelo tiene novia? –Pregunto una chica de repente–.

– ¿Len…? –Susurró–.

– ¿Yo? –Preguntó como no entendiendo que se referían a él. Habían usado la palabra gemelo y él no…– ¡Qué no somos gemelos! Les explicamos el segundo día de clases. Nos conocimos un día antas de entrar a la academia –Aclaró un poco molesto–. Y no, no tengo novia tampoco.

– Mero es una historia muy extraña. ¡Si son igualitos! –Exclamó Momo, dejando de lado el tema de las novias/novios–.

–Pues así son las cosas… –Ambos suspiraron–. Nosotros también estamos intrigados.

–Ohh, ¿y hay lago que les guste?

–Las aplanadoras, los plátanos, las naranjas… –Dijeron al unísono con cara tierna–. ¡Oye! ¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo!

– ¡Que lindos! Y que sincronización –Exclamarón todos–.

– Les gusta lo mismo y son igualitos, pero no son gemelos… ¿Entonces eso significa que ustedes llegaran a ser novios? Siempre están juntos y Miku Chan menciono que también viven en el mismo departamento –Dijo Momo con despreocupación logrando una exclamación de sorpresa por parte del aula–.

– ¿N-Novios? ¿N-Nosotros? ¡Jamás! –Ambos se sonrojaron al extremo–. ¡Por supuesto que no!

– ¿Entonces Len con Miku y Rin con Dell? –Preguntó otra chica–.

– ¡Que no!

El aula estalló en risas ante las graciosas caras de Rin y Len. Estaban sonrojados a más no dar, se notaba que no estaban acostumbrados a hablar de ese tipo de cosas… sin embargo de pronto…

– ¡Cuidado! –Exclamó la voz chillona de Miku tras los rubios–.

– ¡Kya! –Exclamó Rin al ver la pila de instrumentos musicales que se le venían encima–.

– ¡Rin! –Exclamó Len, quien se paró para intentar rescatarla… Sin embargo, alguien se le adelanto–.

– ¡Abunai*! –Exclamó el joven de cabellos plateados, al tiempo que abrazaba a la rubia y se tiraba al suelo alejándola del peligro–.

–Itte*… –Se quejó Rin sobándose la pierna derecha–. ¡Dell! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada, cayendo en cuenta de que había sido salvada–.

– ¿Tú como estas…? –Preguntó preocupado, antes de darse cuenta de que su nariz chocaba con la de la muchacha a quien tenía entre sus brazos–. ¡Gya! ¡Gomen! –El joven se sentó y observó la pila de instrumentos que había esparcidos por el suelo, para luego mirar con odio a la causante de aquel desastre–. ¡Escúchame tonta! Aprende a tener más cuidado, casi lastimas a Rin –Exclamó enfadado mientras se paraba y se acercaba amenazante a la chica verde–.

–L-Lo siento, fue un accidente…

–_Esta niña en realidad me causa una cólera de mil demonios… –_Pensó con rabia la chica de mirar azul profundo. Con lentitud, se puso de pie con ayuda de Len–.

– ¿Estas bien Rin…? –Preguntó preocupado, tanto por el porrazo como por el roce que había habido entre ella y el alvino de ojos rojos–. ¿No te paso nada?

–No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco adolorida.

–Miku, Dell tiene razón, aprende a tener mas cuidado, ¡ya van dos veces! –Reclamó Len enfadado. No solo no había podido proteger a Rin, si no que Dell se le había adelantado y casi…–.

– ¡Lo siento! –Exclamó antes de salir corriendo mientras sollozaba–.

Sinceramente no había nada que hacer con esa niña de pelo color pasto. Es como si estuviera tratando de matar a la pobre de Rin. Definitivamente estaba preocupado por ella, no quería que nada le pasara a su compañera de departamento y de canto. La quería demasiado como para soportar verla sufrir…

–Se han pasado un poco –Dijo Rin aparentando preocupación–. Aunque sí, tienen razón. ¡Miku casi me mata! Además no tenía porque tomar todos estos tambores, flautas, platillos y triángulos de una. Pudo haber pedido ayuda –La chica refunfuñó–. Aún así, no debieron ser tan brutos al decirle las cosas, después de todo es una chica.

–Déjala que llore un poco. Así pensara bien las cosas que ha estado haciendo –Dijo fríamente Dell mientras pasaba a su lado y seguía caminando sin verla. Sin embargo Rin le tomo de la mano y lo obligó a girarse–.

–Gracias Dell… –Y sin más, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla al muchacho. Estaba acostumbrada a agradecer ese tipo de cosas de esa manera, ya que cuando pequeña había vivido en el extranjero y allí las cosas eran mas espontaneas que en el Japón–.

– ¡Rin! –Exclamó Len tomándola por el brazo un tanto enfadado– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso aquí?

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me salvo la vida ¿No? –Dijo naturalmente, sin notar el rubor que Dell tenía en sus mejillas, quien luego de escasos segundos, salió huyendo del lugar–.

–_Me acaba de besar. Mi corazón va a estallar… _–El joven alvino se detuvo al llegar al patio y se apoyó en uno de los cerezos que tenía próximo–. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

Len seguía regañando a la rubia. ¡No podía creer la osadía de esta! ¡¿Cómo pudo besar a ese tipejo que nada más por algo así? Además la envidia le recorría el cuerpo y le sacudía el corazón…

–Pero Rin…

–Ya te dije que no le tomes importancia idiota –Dijo ya cansada–.

– ¡Es como si Dell te gustara! –Exclamó ya sacando toda la rabia que había acumulado en el interior de su alma–.

– ¿Y eso a que viene? ¡Eres un tonto! –Enfadada a más no dar, la rubia le dio una bofetada a su doble masculino y salió corriendo hacia el patio, justo al momento que tocaban la campana para entrar a clases–.

– ¡Rin! –Exclamó preocupado–. ¡Demonios!

– ¿Len? ¿Dónde esta Rin? –Preguntó Miku a sus espaldas–.

–Ella… Se ha enojado conmigo.

–Lo siento, creo que es mi culpa. No pudiste defenderla de mi estupidez y…

–No Miku, no fue culpa tuya, no te preocupes –Dijo Len sin dejar de mirar el pasillo por el cual la chica había desaparecido–.

–Tienes la mejilla colorada. ¿Rin te golpeó? –Preguntó mientras tocaba con suavidad la mejilla del rubio–.

–No es nada, iré a por ella… –Y dicho esto, salió corriendo en busca de su muy querida Rin–.

¡Es un idiota!

Realmente era un idiota… ¿Cómo pudo decirle algo así…? Ella enamorada de Dell, si claro, cómo no. Tanta rabia tenía que había escalado un cerezo y tenía pensado quedarse ahí hasta que terminaran las clases.

– ¡Rin! ¡¿Dónde estas Rin? –Exclamó una voz abajo del árbol–.

– ¿Qué quieres idiota? –Gritó desde el árbol de forma fría, haciendo que el chico rubio elevara su mirar aguamarina–.

– ¡Perdóname Rin! No quería hacerte sentir mal… –El joven la miró con cara de suplica y las mejillas sonrojadas, a lo que la chica saltó de lo alto del árbol y cayó derechísima en el suelo, sorprendiendo a Len–. Rin…

– ¡Eres un tonto! –Le gritó en la cara–.

– ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¡Me sentí impotente al no poder ayudarte! Y además… ese beso hubiese sido para mí –Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, pero la joven le escuchó claramente–.

– ¿Estas celoso…? –Preguntó anonadada y con los ojos abiertos como platos–.

– ¿Eh? ¡No! No es eso, es que yo… –Intentó excusarse, mas no pudo continuar pues la chica ya le había dado un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios–. Rin… –Susurró apenas con los ojos entrecerrados–.

–V-Vamos a clases idiota… –Dijo comenzando a caminar con el rostro oculto tras su flequillo–.

¡Eso estuvo muy cerca! Sus labios casi se juntaban en aquel fugaz beso que Rin le había dado, si tan solo el se hubiese movido unos centímetros...

– _¿Pero en qué estas pensando Len…? _–Se dijo así mismo–.

El día paso absorto de problemas hasta que las clases terminaron y los Kagamine comenzaron a dirigirse hacia su departamento.

–Rin… –Susurró débilmente el joven. No habían hablado durante toda la tarde, así que se sentía demasiado nervioso–.

– ¡Al fin termino el colegio! –Exclamó feliz la rubia–. Vayamos a la agencia antes de ir a los departamentos. Hay unas cosas que quiero consultarle a Gakupo.

–Oh bueno…

Y así, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del señor Gakupo, quien los recibió con fascinación.

– ¿Qué tal han estado? No me han venido a visitar después de la fiesta –Preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa–. ¿Qué tal la academia? ¿Se divierten?

– ¡Sí, y mucho! –Exclamó Rin–. Volvió Kaito y seguramente, por fin conoceremos a su hermano. Me comentaron que le estaba cuidando mientras estaba enfermo, así que por eso tampoco había venido a hacer clases.

–Estas en lo correcto Rin Dono.

–Hoy casi muero Gakupo. Miku me quiso enterrar bajo a miles de instrumentos.

–Esa niña torpe –Dijo con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada–.

–Gakupo, estamos aquí porque tengo algo que preguntarte –Le miró expectante–.

–Adelante.

– ¿Aquí cada uno en la agencia tiene su propio staf? Me gustaría hablar con el staf que nos corresponde a nosotros si es que es así. Y si los staf son compartidos, que por favor no sea el mismo que el de Miku.

– ¿Ya tienen una canción? –Preguntó entusiasta–.

–Está en proceso –Aseguro Rin con una sonrisa–.

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Qué emoción! –Dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos–. ¡Los conduciré de inmediato a su staf! –Rin y Len se miraron sonrientes y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo los pasos de Gakupo–. Aquí cada artista tiene su propio staf, así que no se preocupen –Les dijo animoso–. Cada uno de los integrantes, una vez se les eligió como dúo de la disquera, fueron elegidos cuidadosamente. No les había hablado de ellos porque quise darles un tiempo de descanso antes de pedirles que comenzaran a trabajar. Pero ustedes se me adelantaron. Son muy entregados a la música. Me gusta eso.

– ¡Gracias Gakupo! –La emoción le recorría el cuerpo, al fin su creación vería la luz en unos cuantos días–.

Y de esta manera, los Kagamine junto a Gakupo, se encaminaron hacia los estudios de grabación y se introdujeron al salón 02.

– ¡Konishiwa minna! –Exclamó Gakupo–. ¡Les traigo buenas nuevas!

– ¡Gak! –Exclamó una mujer de cabellos castaños y muy pero muy largos–. Pensé que no los veríamos hasta la semana entrante…

–Es que verán, Rin Dono ha pedido conocerlos porque ya tiene ideas para su primera canción y quería hablar con ustedes –Argumentó Gakupo–.

–Eso es fantástico –Dijo el hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la mujer, frente a un ordenador portátil–. Y justo que estábamos viendo cosas sobre ustedes.

– ¿Eh? –Preguntaron curiosos–.

– Acérquense –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el hombre de cabellera negra azabache–.

Curiosos, los Kagamine se acercaron al hombre que aparentaba no más de 35 años. Una vez frente al notebook, tuvieron que tapar sus bocas por la gran sorpresa.

– ¿Qué hacemos nosotros allí? –Preguntaron ambos con sorpresa–.

–Como verán, ya se ha filtrado información de que han ingresado nuevos integrantes a Vocaloid.

– ¿NicoNico…? –Preguntó Len mientras leía el Avatar de la página–.

–Sí, NicoNico. Es una página web en donde los fans de Vocaloid suben comentarios acerca de sus cantantes favoritos, discuten sobre las canciones nuevas y suben los videos de sus cantantes favoritos.

–Sugoi, ¿y ya estamos allí? –Preguntó Rin casi incrédula–.

–Sí, y al parecer los han investigado un poco. He de suponer que algunos fans de Vocaloid asisten a clases con ustedes.

– ¡Que no soy un Chico Shotta! –Exclamó Len leyendo la entrada en donde había una foto de él y un poco de información–.

–Tranquilo Len… –Dijo Rin con una nerviosa sonrisa–.

–Nuestros fans están impacientes, quieren ver ya su actuación –Dijo Gakupo con una gran sonrisa–.

–Pero que descorteses somos –Dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado–. Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado.

–Tienes Razón Kaori –El hombre rió quedamente y luego se puso de pie para saludar formalmente a los pequeños–. Mucho gusto, soy Namura Akihiko y ella es Kimura Kaori. Somos los presidentes de vuestro staf.

–Esperamos que logremos llevarnos bien y trabajar sacando todo lo vuestro al máximo –Agrego la mujer de mirar apacible–.

–Mucho gusto, somos los Kagamine –Dijeron ambos al unisonó y con una amplia y blanca sonrisa–.

– ¡Soy Rin!

– ¡Y yo Len!

–Y bien, yo me retiro –Dijo divertido el hombre de cabellera morada, ante la presentación de los "gemelos"– Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, estoy atareado –Puso cara de "Owata" y se dispuso a comenzar a salir por la puerta–. ¡Pórtense bien!

– ¡Por supuesto! –Dijeron los chicos mientras veían como la puerta se cerraba–.

–Y cuéntenos ¿Cuál es vuestra idea? –Preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros–.

–Pues verán –Comenzó Rin–. La idea de la canción es hacer como una especie de introducción a nuestro legado en Vocaloid y con ella, dejar en claro que sobrepasaremos a Hatsune Miku.

– ¿Con que Miku eh? –Dijo la mujer–. ¿Rivalidad quizás?

– ¡Más que eso! ¡Ha intentado matarme! Hoy casi me entierra bajo a miles de instrumentos musicales que llevaba en sus manos.

–Pues si eso es lo que quieren, lo haremos –Dijeron ambos al unísono–.

– ¿De verdad? –Preguntó ilusionada la rubia–.

– ¡Por supuesto! Además Miku San… No nos agrada mucho tampoco.

– ¡Genial! Entonces vendremos mañana con la canción ya terminada –Aseguró Rin–.

–Los estaremos esperando con ansias –Dijeron ambos– Les avisaremos a los demás miembros del staf.

– ¡Ok! Entonces nos vemos mañana –Dijo Rin jalando a Len de la mano y dirigiéndose a la puerta–.

– Bye, bye

– ¡Bye Nii! –Se despidieron ambos–.

Ambos salieron disparados hacia el departamento. Rin corriendo y Len siendo jalado por ella.

– ¡Rin! ¿Por qué tanta emoción? –Pregunto cansado mientras entraba al departamento seguido de Rin quien cerró la puerta–.

–Siéntate, traeré lo que tengo –Salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, en busca del cuadernillo en donde había anotado la canción–.

– ¡Rin…! –Exclamó ya sentado, a lo que la joven llegó velozmente y se sentó a su lado–.

–Bien, esto es. Tengo pensado en que sea como una especie de Rap ¿Qué te parece? –Le pregunto extendiéndole el cuadernillo al chico de ojos azules–.

– ¡Sugoi! Esta muy buena –Dijo Len sorprendido, leyendo las notas musicales–.

–La letra está en la página siguiente –Le señaló–. Ya había pensado yo que tendríamos un staf para ambos, así que el coro va así –Dijo antes de comenzar a tararear lo que pronto seria una gran canción–. * **"****Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou! Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka" **

– ¡Me encanta! –Exclamó con los ojos brillantes–. ¡Oh! Ya se me ocurrieron las estrofas que faltan, y con el compás que ya hiciste para ellas quedaran perfectas.

– ¿Enserió? ¡Pues a trabajar entonces! –Exclamó con felicidad–. Yo terminare de hacer mi parte.

La tarde se les esfumó de entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Habían estado trabajando en la canción sin descanso y ni siquiera habían cenado. Una vez Len hubo terminado, al unir la canción e inspeccionar que todo sonara a la perfección, solo debieron cambiar algunos conectores y cambiar palabras por sinónimos para que encajaran bien.

– ¡Yatta*! –Exclamaron ambos al unísono, incorporándose de un salto, abandonando sus respectivas sillas–.

–Lo logramos Len –Dijo la chica de ojos color zafiro con una sonrisa de orea a oreja–.

– ¡Si Rin! Fue difícil pero…

–Lo logramos –Concluyó la rubia–. ¡Len! –Exclamó mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su doble y le abrazaba fuertemente–.

– ¡R-Rin! –Exclamó nervioso sin poder reaccionar–. Rin… –Susurró devolviendo el abrazo con dulzura–.

–Mañana iremos a la disquera y prepararemos todo para el lanzamiento de esta canción.

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó entusiasmado–. Será un éxito, estoy seguro…

–Len… –Susurró con nerviosismo. Len la estaba apretando con una dulzura y fuerza increíbles, tanto así que ni siquiera podía moverse–.

–Dime –Preguntó aún con la emoción brillándole en sus ojos aguamarina–.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y ambos se perdieron en el mirar del otro… No lograban moverse y sus corazones galopaban a gran velocidad, era realmente un momento mágico…

–C-Creo que i-iré a acostarme –Tartamudeó Len rompiendo la armonía del momento. Si bien era cierto que se sentía muy a gusto, la posibilidad de que cayera en un error era muy grande, por lo que prefería escapar antes de destruir la relación que tenía con su nueva amiga–.

– ¡Buenas noches! –Exclamó felizmente–. Nos vemos mañana.

–Sí… –Y dicho esto, se encerró en su habitación–.

¡Pero qué día!

Habían pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de la jornada, y ambos estaban cansados de tanto labrar, además de que ni siquiera habían comido. El cansancio les había destrozado las neuronas el día de hoy, y solo necesitaban reponer fuerzas mediante unas buenas horas de sueño.

Al día siguiente, y como forma de agradecimiento, Len se levantó temprano e hizo el desayuno, para luego ir a despertar a Rin. La visión de ella durmiendo era hermosa, y se sentía privilegiado de tener la oportunidad de verla así.

– ¿Rin? –Llamó golpeando a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de la joven–. Rin, despierta Rin –Susurró con suavidad mientras la zamarreaba un poco–.

– ¿Q-Qué pasa…? –Murmuró abriendo de apoco sus ojos–. ¿L-Len…?

–Está servido el desayudo –Le sonrió con dulzura. Se veía bellísima con el cabello alborotado–.

–Gracias Len… –Susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama y buscaba sus pantuflas y al mismo tiempo, restregaba sus ojitos azules–. Te queda bien ese delantal rosa –La chica sonrió finalmente. La imagen de Len con ese delantal le hacía cierta gracia, cosa que se demostró en el brillo de sus ojos aún medio dormidos–.

–Ve a cambiarte y a lavarte esa cara –Le regaño Len–.

–Ya voy, ya voy –Dijo con desaire, encaminándose como pingüino hacia el tocador–.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad y sin ningún problema, aunque la ansiedad de Len y Rin, no se calmaba con nada. Querían conocer pronto al hermano de Kaito… ¿Le gustarían los dulces también? ¿Quizás las cosas saladas? La curiosidad les picaba y ya no aguantaban la impaciencia. Y bueno, cuando las clases de ciencias comenzaron, los "gemelos" se llevaron una gran sorpresa por la apariencia del joven maestro, y su tranquilidad se esfumó…

–Buenos días mis hermosas princesas y horribles sapos –Dijo muy galán el hombre de rojo–.

– ¡Buenos días Akaito Sensei! –Exclamaron las chicas. Los hombres del salón se limitaron a refunfuñar por la molestia presencia de aquel antipático profesor–.

– ¡Oh pero que tenemos aquí! –Exclamó dando una majestuosa vuelta, sacando de la nada, dos rosas rojas mientras se acercaba a los Kagamine–. Qué hermosas hermanitas –Sonrió "seductor", y extendió sus manos para darles, tanto a Len como a Rin, una rosa–. Sólo me había enterado que había dos alumnos nuevos, y nunca imaginé que serien dos preciosuras idénticas.

Las risas por parte del salón no cesaron, realmente Akaito Sensei había dicho prácticamente que "Len era una chica".

–Oh, no puedo creer los hermosas que son –Continuó acariciándoles una mejilla a cada uno–. ¡Y tan aterciopeladas de piel! ¡Creo que me he enamorado!

–Etto… Disculpe Akaito Sensei… –Murmuró apenas Len, definitivamente esta vez se habían pasado–.

–Dime hermosura –Le pestañó varias veces y le miró impaciente–.

Ese comentario si que terminó por sacar al salón de control, e incluso Rin se reía con ganas… ¿Por qué a él?

–¡Sensei no Baka*! –Exclamó incorporándose de su asiento– ¡Yo soy un chico! –Gritó con fuerza, sonrojado, y con la rabia calándole los huesos–. ¿Cómo puedes confundirme con una chica? ¡¿Es que estás ciego?

– ¿Un chico? –El joven de rojo sintió como si una piedra le hubiese golpeado la cabeza, como si le hubiesen mojado con balde de agua fría y por último, como si hubiese sido aplastado por una estampida de animales salvajes sin control–. ¡Me he enamorado de un chico! –Exclamó cuando de la nada, una música dramática se escuchó. Al parecer los de la otra clase, tenían clases de violín–. Pero es que sus ojos… su mirar…

Y en eso se fue la clase de ciencias. El profesor con complejo de homosexual, Len enfurecido y sonrojado por la vergüenza y Rin junto a todo el resto de la clase muertos de la risa…

– ¡Ah~! Al menos ya terminaron las clases –Suspiró cansado–.

–Si que enamoraste al profesor de ciencias –Se burló Rin rompiendo en risas de nuevo–. ¡Pero que melodramático!

– ¡Ah ya cállate! –Exclamó enfadado, logrando inflar sus mejillas y una venita.

–Jajaja, vas a tener que andar con cuidado, las chicas me dijeron que Akaito Sensei siempre hace proposiciones indecorosas. Si no te cuidas jugara a la anatomía contigo.

– ¡Rin! ¡No digas eso! –Reclamó avergonzado–.

–Jajaja –Ya no lo soportaba, moriría ahí ¡y de la risa!–.

–Pero bueno, es obvio que no va a querer jugar ese tipo de juegos con alguien como tú, eres una tabla de planchar –Dijo socarronamente y con una mueca de victoria en el rostro… Grave error–.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste? –Oh, oh… El aura maligna de Rin comenzó a cohibirle. Era tan fuerte, que pensó que sería aplastado por ella–.

– ¡R-Rin…!

– ¡Jamás te burles de mis pechos! –Y dicho esto, saltó encima de una aplanadora que había en un camino en construcción y comenzó a perseguir al pobre chico intentando aplastarlo–.

– ¡Perdóname Rin! –Exclamó sin parar de correr–. ¡No quiero quedar igual de plano que tú!

– ¡Len! –Exclamó eufóricamente mientras aumentaba la marcha de la aplanadora–.

Y así se la llevaron hasta que llegaron a Vocaloid, en donde la nueva canción de la agencia, comenzaría a ser grabada.

–Lo siento de verdad –Se disculpó apenas, la falta de aire y el susto, habían logrado ponerle la cara azul–.

–Hum –Le evitó corriendo su cabeza e inflando las mejillas–.

–Rin, onegai –Suplicó mirándola con cara de arrepentimiento–.

– ¡Arrodíllate ante mi y suplica tu perdón! –Impuso enfadada, a lo que el joven se hincó en el suelo y tomo la mano de la chica de ojos azules–.

–Hime San*, ¿podría usted perdonarme? –Preguntó antes de besar con dulzura la mano de la chica, quien se sonrojo a más no dar–.

–E-esta bien –Logró decir antes de seguir caminando, abochornada–.

De esta forma, ambos llegaron al sector de grabado 02, en donde un gran staf les esperaba, ansiosos.

– ¡Bienvenidos Kagamine Rin Chan, Kagamine Len Kun! –Exclamarón todos con emoción al verlos entrar–.

– ¡Hola mucho gusto! –Exclamaron felices, ante tal recibimiento–.

– ¿Y ya han terminaron la canción?

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Rin mientras de su bolso, extraía una pila de hojas– Aquí esta.

Namura Akihiko tomó la pila de papeles con expectación y comenzó a hojearlos uno por uno, emocionado. Su felicidad fue tal, que tuvo que sentarse y tomarse la frente con una mano.

– ¡Es perfecta! –Exclamó entusiasta–. Miren chicos –Dijo acercándose a los músicos, quienes al leer la pauta de la melodía, comenzaron a cabecear y a tararear la melodía con felicidad–.

–Será un gran excito –Dijo Kimura Kaori con convicción–.

– ¡Entonces comencemos a trabajar! –Impuso el hombre de cabellos oscuros– Pero antes, debemos presentarlos. Rin Chan, Len Kun, estos tres son los diseñadores de vestuario y maquillaje –Dijo señalando a dos hombres y una mujer–. Son Ruri Chan, Jou Kun, y Yamino Kun.

–Es un placer trabajar con ustedes –Dijeron los tres al unísono–.

–Estos son los músicos –Dijo Kaori–. Arata Kun, Eijiro San, Gennosuke, Hiraki Chan, Utako Chan y Setsuko Sama.

–Mucho gusto pequeños Kagamine –Dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres hombres y las tres mujeres que correspondían al grupo musical del staf–.

–Y finalmente, Kaori, Isamu Kun, Hiobe San, Yoshi Chan y yo somos los diseñadores gráficos, de escenografía y coreografía –Dijo Akihiko–. Será divertido trabajar con ustedes.

– ¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamaron con alegría–.

– ¿Y qué tal si empezamos a trabajar con la melodía de una vez? –Propuso el músico mas joven, que tenía el cabello teñido entre rojo y negro–.

–Arata Kun tiene razón –Dijo Hikari, una chica de mediana estatura y el cabello negro con mechones azules–.

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó el resto–.

El comienzo de algo, es siempre agradable, y aunque el trabajo que había que realizar para el lanzamiento y promoción del single era arduo y cansador, tanto los miembros del staf como los Kagamine, se sentían a gusto y con muchos ánimos de trabajar. Los del vestuario buscaban y rebuscaban un atuendo adecuado para la presentación y video, los del diseño gráfico organizaban la ambientación, los movimientos y posiciones que deberían adoptar los Kagamine en el video y lanzamiento del single y los músicos intentaban poner en armonía el bajo, el teclado, la batería y la guitarra

– ¡Sí la guitarra así! Saltadito –exclamó con entusiasmo la rubia–.

–Es una melodía interesante –Resalto el guitarrista de cabellos marrones y largos llamado Gennosuke–.

–Sí, y me gusta esta parte de "**Ok midori wa teki da***" –Agregó Utako Chan–.

– ¿Sí? También es mi parte favorita –Dijo Rin con emoción–.

Casi un mes pasó entre tanto arreglo de vestuario y escenario; en armonización de las voces con los instrumentos; en ensayos vocales y con el grupo de baile que les acompañarían tanto en el video, como en la presentación; y finalmente, en la grabación de la canción, la realización del video promocional y los folletos. Y cuando finalmente hubo acabado tan ardua labor, los del staf organizaron una pequeña fiesta de celebración.

– ¡Finalmente hemos terminado! –Exclamó Akihiko–.

– ¡A por el éxito! –Gritó todo el staf junto a los Kagamine y a Gakupo, quien estaba de invitado en la pequeña fiesta–. ¡Kampai*!

–Me sorprenden, realmente hacen que no me arrepienta de haberlos elegido de entre muchos –Dijo Gakupo con felicidad–. Felicidades Rin Dono, Len Dono y a todo el staf. Han hecho una magnifica obra de arte.

– ¡Gracias Gakupo! –Exclamaron todos los allí presentes–.

–Además, tengo una gran noticia que anunciar –Dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. Dentro de una semana, los Kagamine harán su debut en el escenario de Tokyo Dome. La noticia de la aparición de los nuevos miembros de Vocaloid fue anunciada desde que el single comenzó a ser trabajado. Y las entradas comenzaron a ser vendidas cuando los folletos vieron la luz. Hasta el momento ¡más de la mitad de los boletos han vendidos!

– ¡Woooow! –Exclamaron todos y aplaudieron–.

– ¡Eso es genial! –Exclamó Kaoru con su vaso de licor en mano–. Dentro de una semana, todo nuestro trabajo verá la luz.

– ¡Yeeey! –Exclamaron todos–.

– ¿No es genial Len? –Preguntó con entusiasmo Rin–. Solo una semana… –La muchacha–

– ¡Por supuesto que sí Rin! –Le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella y se miraban de frente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios–.

–Eh… –Susurró Rin, tomando en cuenta un punto importante del evento– Gak –Se separó de Len y le miró absorta–.

– ¿Sí?

–Tenía entendido que en esta clase de eventos, quienes hacen su debut van al final –Pestañó confusa–. En este caso, ¿quiénes abrirán el evento?

–Tranquila, pensaba comentarles mañana, pero como ya te me adelantaste… –Gakupo sonrió. Era increíble la inteligencia de esta niña–. En vista a que la canción va en contra de Miku, ella no saldrá en está presentación, pero sí será invitada y se situará en el único balcón Premium del Tokyo Dome –Gakupo miró de forma cómplice a Kaori y a Akihiko–.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Rin–

–Eso ya lo verás el día de la presentación –Gakupo sonrió y prosiguió–. En cuanto a los demás Vocaloids, ellos serán los encargados de abrir el evento. Cada uno se presentará con su canción más famosa, Meiko con Change me, Kaito con Morning Call, Luka con Just be friends, Dell con Love is war* y Haku con Hope.

–Ya veo… –Dijo Len, emocionado–.

–Durante lo que queda de ésta semana, por la televisión se pasarán las partes del video en la que solo salen su sombra, sin siquiera pasar parte de la canción. Esto se hará para generar más impaciencia y aumentar las ventas–Añadió–.

–Gakupo, tú sí que sabes como hacer las cosas –Le sonrió Akihiko dándole una palmada en el hombro–.

–Jajaja, no es nada –Dijo sonrojado–. Bueno, Rin Dono, Len Dono, ya es bastante tarde y mañana tienen clases. Será mejor que se vayan a descansar.

– ¡Ok Gakupo! –Exclamaron ambos–. Otsukare* –Se despidieron–.

– Otsukare Rin Chan, Len Kun! –Se despidió el Staf antes de que ambos chicos comenzaran a dirigirse a la puerta y salieran por ella–.

–Gracias por todo tu esfuerzo Len –Dijo Rin tomándole la mano de un apretón tierno y temeroso–.

–Gracias a ti también Rin… –Susurró tiernamente mientras la veía a los ojos–.

Si, finalmente los Kagamine harían su aparición y ambos estaban nerviosos. No sabían lo que les esperaría el día de mañana y temían que alguna equivocación les costara el cuello. Sin embargo… ¿Eran los Kagamine no? Si era así, no había de qué preocuparse, los Kagamine eran fuertes y alcanzarían la gloria costase lo que costase… Y teniéndose el uno al otro, la fortaleza no se alejaría de ellos dos.

* * *

*Ohayo: Buenos días.

*Minna: Chicos. Generaliza a un "todos"

*"**Awaki hikari tatsu niwakaame,** **Itoshi omokage no jin'chouge,** **Afururu namida no tsubomi kara,** **Hitotsu hitotsu kaori hajimeru,** **Sore wa sore wa sora wo koete,** **Yagate yagate mukae ni kuru**: Una fugaz luz se detiene en la lluvia, Hermosas daphnes, Formadas por las yemas de mis lágrimas, Una por una empezaron a soltar su fragancia, Está, está más allá del cielo, Mucho antes, mucho antes de que nos conociéramos

* "**Haru yo tooki haru yo**, **mabuta tojireba soko ni**, **Ai wo kureshi kimi no,** **natsukashiki koe ga suru"**: La primavera, la lejana primavera, Si cierro los ojos, aquí estás, El que me da amor, Tu anhelada voz suena.

*** Kimi ni azukeshi waga kokoro wa,** **Ima demo hen'ji wo matte imasu,** **Dore hodo tsukihi ga nagarete mo,** **Zutto zutto matte imasu,** **Sore wa sore wa asu wo koete**, **Itsuka itsuka kitto todoku**. **Haru yo mada minu haru**, **mayoi tachidomaru toki,** **Yume wo kureshi kimi no, ** **manazashi ga kata wo daku**, **Yume yo asaki yume yo watashi wa koko ni imasu, Kimi wo omoinagara hitori aruite imasu,** **Nagaruru ame no gotoku nagaruru hana no. Haru yo tooki haru yo,** **mabuta tojireba soko ni,** **Ai wo kureshi kimi no, ** **natsukashiki koe ga suru,** **Haru yo mada minu haru, ** **mayoi tachidomaru toki,** **Yume wo kureshi kimi no,** **manazashi ga kata wo daku.** Mi corazón, aquel que te di, Aún sigue esperando una respuesta, No importa cuanto tenga que esperar, esperaré, esperaré no importa qué, Está, está más allá del mañana, algún día, algún día lo alcanzaré. La primavera, una primavera que aún no he visto, Cuando empiezo a dudar y me detengo, Tu mirada, tu mirada me hace soñar, Y abraza mis hombros, Los sueños son simples sueños, Estoy aquí pensando en tí, caminando sola, Como la lluvia que fluye, como las flores que fluyen**. **La primavera, la lejana primavera, Si cierro los ojos, aquí estás, El que me da amor, Tu anhelada voz suena. La primavera, una primavera que aún no he visto, Cuando empiezo a dudar y me detengo, Tu mirada, tu mirada me hace soñar, Y abraza mis hombros.

*Abunai: Peligroso, cuidado. Depende del contexto.

*Itte: Duele, dolor.

*** Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou! Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka"**: Aquí vamos Revolución! A la familia Kagamine debemos unirnos…

*Yatta: Conseguido, lo hemos logrado.

*Sensei no Baka: Estúpido maestro

*Hime San: Princesa.

*"**Ok midori wa teki da***": Ok, la de verde es nuestra enemiga.

*Kampai: Salud, brindis.

*Love is War: Es una canción de Miku lo sé, peor la versión de Dell me gusta más que la original.

* Otsukare: Buen trabajo. (Se usa como despedida luego de haber trabajado mucho)


	4. Gekokujou

**¡AVISO ULTRAMEGA IMPORTANTE!**

Se preguntarán porqué han recibido (algunos) notificaciones de he han sido subido los capítulos 1... 5. Como verán, decidí **arreglar, y agregarle **cosas nuevas al fic. Por no decir que lo reescribí.

**...**

* * *

**Sekai wa Mine!**

* * *

**...**

Los Kagamine habían dejado de asistir a clases al empezar la segunda semana de trabajo con los ensayos vocales y de bailes, así que fue una sorpresa tenerlos de vuelta en la academia. Se les veía cansados, pero satisfechos.

– ¿Cómo les ha estado yendo con lo de la canción? –Preguntó sin aparentar curiosidad, el peli plata–. Gak nos comentó hace unos días el asunto del evento de su debut. Hubieran visto a Miku cuando supo que no participaría, se amurró y por eso no ha venido si quiera a clases.

–Me alegra oír eso –Rió quedamente Rin, para luego mirar los rubíes del peli plata con una amplia sonrisa–. Y sobre la canción, terminamos ayer los preparativos y… –Comenzó a contar parte de la fiesta y lo que había dicho Gakupo–.

–Ah… mh –No pudo evitar desviar la mirada al ver la sonrisa de Rin. Desde que había recibido aquel pequeño beso, no había dejado de pensar en la rubia. Sí, en definitiva, se había enamorado de la chica, y aunque se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ella poseía por Len, no se dará por vencido, y lo demostraría...

–Estas ahí Dell –Preguntó haciéndole señas con la mano. Había dejado de escucharle desde hace un buen rato–. Moo, Dell, ¿por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?

–Gomen… –Bajo la cabeza–.

–Puede que se haya enamorado de ti, ¿no Rin? –Dijo a sus espaldas la maestra Meiko–.

– ¡E-Eso no-no es cie-cierto! –Tartamudeó Dell ante la sorpresa y las palabras de la castaña–. Eres una tonta ¿cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? –Abochornado se paró de su asiento, y se largó de la sala–.

–Sí que debe estar atraído por ti, para comportarse de esa manera por una pequeña broma –Sonrió Meiko con malicia, escuchando el portazo–.

–Meiko Nee, no le molestes. Además es imposible que Dell se haya fijado en mí –Rin sonrió con un deje de melancolía. En todos los colegios en los que había estado, ningún niño se le acercaba, todos la molestaban en un principio y luego le temían. Decían que era demasiado "hombrecita" como para que alguien se fijar en ella–. Dell es un buen amigo.

Las clases siguieron su rumbo, y durante el resto de la semana, Len y Rin asistieron a clases normalmente. Sin embargo, al llegar el fin de semana estuvieron atareados nuevamente preparándose para la presentación del martes. Los comentarios en NicoNico acerca del pequeño trozo del video promocional iban en aumento, y se sentían las ansias de los fans de Vocaloid.

Finalmente, el gran día había llegado y ni los Kagamine, ni los del Staf, ni tampoco los demás miembros de Vocaloid se lo podían creer ¡Estaban todos emocionados! Los arreglos del Tokyo Dome habían comenzado el día anterior muy temprano por la mañana, y aunque hoy el evento era a las ocho de la noche, los fanáticos de Vocaloid comenzaron las filas muy temprano por la mañana.

– ¿Puedes creerlo Len? –Le decía Rin emocionada–. ¡Es MUCHA gente! –Gritó–.

–L-Lo sé… ¿Crees que podremos…? –Tembló en pánico–.

–Claro que sí Len –Rin lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, logrando un gran sonrojo por parte del chico–.

Inconscientes del avance de sus sentimientos por el otro, ambos seguían afianzando su relación de mejores amigos. Sin embargo, esto de apoco les iba haciendo daño… No podían ser más que amigos, eso lo tenían claro… Sin embargo…

Durante la tarde, los Vocaloids ensayaron sus presentaciones un millar de veces, y a las siete, comenzaron a vestirse y a maquillarse. Los del staf estaban vueltos locos. Rin se reían a veces del pobre Akihiko y de Kaori, siempre les habían visto en calma, y verlos casi "agarrándose de las mechas", les hacía mucha gracia, aunque esto no quitaba el hecho, de que estaban sumamente nerviosos.

¡Y por fin!

El evento comenzó con la presentación de Meiko quien fue seguida por Kaito. Nunca pensaron que fueran tan buenos artistas, y verlos en escena, poniendo el corazón en sus manos y lanzando todos sus sentimientos hacia el público, les iluminó el alma. Desearon ser como ellos algún día. Luego, fue el turno de Haku y el de Dell. Ambos quedaron fascinados por la voz de Haku, no creían que la "súper bebedora de sake" cantara tan bien…Y con Dell, bueno con Dell, Rin quedó fascinada por su voz, pero Len sintió como el peli plata le enviaba una carta de duelo a través de su canción, ya que logró sentir, todo los sentimientos que el muchacho, sentía por Rin.

–No me rendiré Len, así que estate atento –Fue lo que le susurró al oído entrecruzando su mirada escarlata con la aguamarina de Len, para luego pasar a su camerino–.

–Dell actuó genial –Dijo Rin entusiasmada–. ¡Sería bonito que a una chica le cantarán una canción así!

Len no pudo hacer más que darse un palmazo en la frente, y en cuanto a Dell, quien había estado escuchando las palabras de Rin, se resbaló con una hoja de papel y cayó al suelo. Por dios, sí que era alguien despistada.

Por último, y antes de su presentación, hizo su aparición Luka, quien cantó una canción con pegajosa melodía… Sin embargo, cierta parte de la letra les pesó en el alma a los Kagamine…

*******Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends**

**Its time to say goodbye Just be friends**

**All we gotta do Just be friends**

**Just be friends**

**Just be friends**

Y en conjunto a los nervios, no podían dejar de temblar. Estaban llenos de sentimientos encontrados, ansiedad, nerviosismo y… miedo. Sí, tenían miedo de fracasar, de no lograr nada y de ser repudiados. Sin embargo, aquel miedo junto a la compañía del otro, les daba más fuerza.

– ¡Dejen de temblar maldita sea! –Exclamó Ruri con la vena ya hinchada–. Así no podemos hacerles los últimos retoques al traje.

–Tranquila Ruri Chan –Dijo Jou aparentando serenidad, mas el sudor lo delataba–. Ellos, al igual que nosotros, deben estar extremadamente nerviosos.

Cuando la música dejó de sonar y Luka entró en la sala posterior del escenario, supieron de inmediato que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

–Len, quizás los fans de Miku nos odien por nuestra canción –Su susurró fue apenas audible–. Y eso sería la mayoría de…

–No perdemos nada haciendo el intento. Además Miku se merece esta canción… –El joven cerró los ojos recordando lo sucedido con esa niña durante aquellas semanas–. Después de aquel suceso, los accidentes provocados por ella se volvieron mas ocurrentes y simplemente se ha convertido en una persona pedante y antipática.

–Tienes razón… –No solamente había intentado aplanarla con instrumentos musicales, si no que también le había tirado agua desde el segundo piso, la había hecho tropezarse en la clase de gimnasia, había provocado un incendio en la clase de cocina y trabajando con ella en ciencias genero una explosión con elementos químicos que casi las mata a ambas–. Aún no comprendo porque la agarró conmigo…

–Es por Kaito Nii… –El Rubio finalmente se dejo llevar por el aburrimiento provocado por sus recuerdos–. Eres demasiado linda con el, a simple vista creo que Miku te ve como a una rival… Le estas quitando a su amor, entre comillas –Dijo haciendo un ademan con los dedos–. Y para serte franco, a mi también me disgusta un poco, cuando te encuentras con él eres tan dulce y…

–Kaito Nii es como un hermano mayor para mi, al igual que Meiko Nee –La rubia se sonrojo un poco–. Meiko fue mi primera amiga y Kaito Nii fue el segundo, son personas muy especiales para mí, y creo que opinas lo mismo… ¿No Len?

–Creo que tienes razón… –Suspiró cansado mientas se ponía en frente de su doble femenina y la miraba a los ojos–. Pero quien es la persona más especial e importante en mi vida e…

– ¿Están listos muchachos? –Pregunto el hombre de ojos azules y cabellos morados entrando sorpresivamente al camarín–.

– ¡Gakupo! –Gritaron al unísono–. ¡Al fin llegas!

–Perdí el tren porque olvidé el pase… ––El hombre estaba agotado y se desmoronó como fideo en el suelo–. Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo.

–Gakupo, deberías ser mas cuidadoso –Estaban acostumbrados a sus atrasos, de todas formas, el pobre tenía tan mala suerte que…–

–*Suman –Dijo poniéndose de pie–. B-Bueno, están a punto de salir a escena, quedan 10 minutos.

– ¡¿Eh? –Oh, oh… Eso fue un golpe directo al nudo de nerviosismo que había en el estomago de ambos durante toda la semana–.

– ¡Wuahh! T-Tranquilos ¡L-Lo harán bien! –Balbuceó viendo como las caras de ambos chicos se ponían azules–.

–Exacto –Dijo la voz Meiko tras ellos–. Son personas maravillosas…

–Y excelentes músicos –Dijo Kaito–.

–Tienen una fuerza increíble –siguió Dell–.

–Y maravillosa voz –Dijo Luka–.

– ¡Todo saldrá bien! –Exclamó por último, Haku–.

–Minna… –Dijeron enternecidos–.

– ¡Vayan a por todas! –Exclamaron todos los allí presentes–.

– ¡Sí!

El escenario que hasta el momento había permanecido iluminado por una luz azul quedó a oscuras, logrando algunos chillidos por parte del público…

– Finalmente lo que todos estaban esperando… –Se oyó la voz de Gakupo por todo el lugar, mientras las luces iluminaban en todas direcciones en lugar, generando un efecto de "redoble de tambores"–. De un brillo radiante como el sol, de un color amarillo tan intenso como los Crisantemos, y de unas voces tan suaves como las Mympheas… Dejo con ustedes… ¡A Los Kagamine!

Las luces se fueron de nueva cuenta y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar. De pronto, un rayo de luz intenso cayó sobre el cuerpo de Rin, quien estaba agachada y cabizbaja.

–* "**Nidaime shuumei haya mitsuki **–Rin comenzó a cantar con lentitud y tranquilidad. Segundos más tarde, otro foco luminoso cayó a su lado, iluminando a Len, quien estaba ubicado en la misma posición que ella, solo que en un ángulo opuesto al de ella. Ambos parecían el reflejo del otro–.** Ban-zuke umeru w asen-dai bakari,** **Kokora de hoto-hana sakase-mashou to –**Ambos comienzan a levantarse y levantan la mirada, orgullosos–. **Nari-agari masu Gekokujou…!**

Las luces se encendieron de un de repente, dejando ver la ambientación de un doujo antiguo en el escenario y la vestimenta de ambos con detalle. Rin y Len llevaban una especie de yukata con el hombro opuesto al descubierto. En pocos segundos el ritmo de la canción aumento y tanto Rin como Len, comenzaron a bailar, junto al grupo de bailarines que formaban parte de la producción.

–**Ichi-ban yari orega itadaki** **Kirikomi taichou Kagamine Len da** –Len comenzó a rapear encabezando al grupo de baile– **Len da F Go**, **Hen na netsuzou no seide niko,** **Deno oreno atsukai wa Shotta**, **Chotto mate gorua ore wa otoko da, Nameta mane sutto hikuzo road roller de**, **Chotto image chigaun denai,** **Himetaru chikara wa, katsute naihodono bisei,** **Kike! Key takaku site, Hiide katsu zetsu wa mushi site** –Rin se le acercó si ambos se pusieron de espaldas bailando de igual forma, mirando al público–.

– **Uta wo kure!** –Cantaron al unísono–

– **Sen-dai ni tachi-uchi dekiru chikara wo** –Cantó Len–

– **Uta wo kure!** –Nuevamente juntos–.

– **Soitsu bukini ore wa nari agaru ze –**Finalizó con entusiasmo. Su corazón latía a enorme velocidad. ¡Pero que nervioso se sentía!–

-**Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou!** –De espaldas al otro, y con un abanico en mano, -el cual habían sacado de sus yukatas-, comenzaron a cantar al unísono, y en una gran pantalla que estaba detrás, les enfocaban a cada uno por separado en lapsus de segundos–. **Kokoni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka** , **Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou,** **Kokoni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka, ** **Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou!,** **Kokoni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka, ** **Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou!, Kokoni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka**.

El silencio aterrador que había por los alrededores, de forma pronta se convirtió en aplausos coordinados con el son de la enérgica melodía de la canción, lo cual, eliminó cualquier rastro de nerviosismo en los chicos. De pronto, fuegos artificiales encendieron los cielos de aquella noche, logrando alabanzas del público.

–**Ikka soude de tanka kitta,** **Choi comme areta kedo maa ikka**, **Rin ga minna ni owabi chanto,** **Ringa hat de ogoru chanpon,** **Konna dere kata nara Miku-nee,** **Yori atashi no houga kawaii-ku nee,** **Demo kawaii dakejya nanimo kaeara naikara,** **Kokowa aete tun zenkai**.

Varios "Wow" de admiración se oyeron por el sector sin que los aplausos rítmicos desfallecieran…¡Aquella revelación parecía ser bien recibida!

–**Iika kikina zayuu no mei wa** –Cantó Rin con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras se juntaba con Len en la mitad del escenario esta vez de frente, uniendo sus pechos y apuntando hacia el frente, en donde, sin que ellos supieran se encontraba la única zona Premium del lugar–.

–**Muron "Ok midori wa teki da** –El reflector de luz iluminó a la Idol de Verde, quien por unos segundos salió en pantalla con una cara de sorpresa. El ambiente se llenó de "WooWs", y la llama de emoción aumentó–.

–**Jidai ninau kono atsui mune niwa, Kikai ni nai tamashii ga yadoru **–Se separaron y encabezaron al grupo de baile. Era un momento mágico, y su sudor con el de Len delataban el entusiasmo con el cual, hacían su trabajo–. **Kagamine ikka no mihata no…**

–… **moto** ** –**Sus voces se unieron nuevamente** –.**

–**Tsudou eshi gakushi ga furi kazasu… –**Cantó Len–.

–…**honoo –**Al unísono otra vez–

–**Ikki tousen no tora wo hittou ni, Rinki ouhen ni tsukami ni iku shouri **–Len miró a su compañera con dulzura, recordando todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para culminar aquella canción. En su corazón no había más que gratitud por ella y por el staf-.

–**Uta wo kureru! –**Exclamaron juntos–.(Los que usamos la voz),

–**Gakushi tachi niwa yume kanau koe wo –**Prosiguió Rin–.

–**Hutari egaku –**Se miraron y sonrieron felices–.

–**Eshi tachi niwa egao wo sasageru ze** –Cantó nuevamente en solitario, Rin, para luego, ponerse nuevamente en medio del escenario junto a Len, espalda contra espalda–.

–**Sakusha good job! Gekokujou!** **Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka,** **Sakusha good job! Gekokujou!** **Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka,** **Sakusha good job! Gekokujou!** **Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka,** **Sakusha good job! Gekokujou!** **Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka**.

–**Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou!** **Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka** –el baile disminuyó en ritmo, pero luego volvió con vivacidad–, **Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou!** **Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka,** **Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou!** **Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka,** **Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou!** **Kokoni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka**

Gritos y aplausos de aclamación se oyeron por todo el lugar cuando las luces se apagaron… ¡Definitivamente había sido un excito! Luego, dos lunes tenues iluminaron a los Kagamine quienes se tomaron de las manos y saludaron al público.

–*¡Minna Arigato! –Dijeron al unísono extenuados, pero satisfechos–.

–Estamos muy contentos de poder ser acogidos por vosotros, los fans de esta excelente agencia de músicos –Gritó Rin–.

–Estábamos un poco nerviosos, ya que con esta canción hemos impuesto la rivalidad que hay entre nosotros y Hatsune Miku –Dijo Len con Timidez–.

–Sin Embargo, su acogida nos tranquiliza y le da paz a nuestros corazones.

– ¡Queremos agradecer a nuestro querido staf y a la disquera por tan calurosa bienvenida! ¡Arigato! –Ambos aplaudieron, logrando un aplauso masivo–. ¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por escucharnos! ¡Nos veremos a la próxima! See ya*!–Ambos hicieron una reverencia y las luces del escenario desaparecieron, sumergiéndolo en la completa oscuridad.

–Gracias por asistir al nuevo evento de la agencia, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo. Abandonen con tranquilidad y orden el lugar –Dijo la voz de Gakupo entre la oscuridad–. Les esperamos en el local de música de Oricon, que está unas cuadras más allá y a la cual, nuestra disquera está asociada. Allí, los autógrafos la venta de los singles que incluye el DVD con el video de los Kagamine, se llevará acabo.

Los "kya" no se dejaron esperar y más del 80% se dirigieron corriendo hacia el local anunciado, para llegar a la fila y no perderse el producto. El resto, simplemente se retiró, algunos con cara de emoción, alabando el concierto; y otros, con cara de desaprobación por la declaración de enemistad que tenían con la actual Idol del Japón.

– ¡Hicieron un estupendo trabajo! –Dijo Gakupo recibiendo a los jóvenes–.

– ¡Felicidades! –Exclamaron todos los miembros del staf, bailarines, y demás miembros de Vocaloid, quienes hicieron "explotar" las guirnaldas para celebrar–.

– Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes –Dijo Meiko abrazándoles maternalmente–.

–Si que la armaron en grande pequeñuelos –Les dijo Kaito, mientras les desordenaba el cabello a ambos–.

–Y definitivamente son buenos –Sonrió la pelirosa–.

–Aish, ustedes estaban de espalda, así que no lograron ver la cara de Miku por la pantalla ¡Fue sorprendente! –Exclamó eufórico Dell–.

– ¡Pudieron habernos avisado que harían eso! E iluminarla también… –Dijo Rin emocionada– ¡Fue genial!

–Aunque pobre de Miku Chan –Intervino Haku– Luego de eso y al ver que todos seguían aplaudiendo –entre ellos a sus más queridos fans–, salió corriendo espantada.

– ¿A sí? –Dijeron ambos asombrados, antes de poner una maliciosa sonrisa–.

–Sip –Asintieron todos–.

–Pues se lo merece. Al fin un poco de castigo para esa niña boba –Rin se cruzó de brazos–. ¡Me tiene de enemiga solo porque piensa que estoy enamorada de Kaito!

– ¡¿Eh? –Sí, ese fue un grito grupal-.

– ¡P-Pero eso es imposible! –Dijo Kaito sonrojado–. ¿D-De verdad me amas Rin? ¿Alguien al fin me ama? –El peliazul sintió que volaba–.

–Kaito… –Dijo con cansancio la niña de ojos azules–.

–Pero lo siento Rin… Y-Yo no puedo, Meiko es –El chico hizo un puchero de niñito perdido–.

–Jajaja –La rubia rió con ganas, la cara que tenía Kaito en esos momentos si que era graciosa–. Lo se idiota, además ¿cómo podría enamorarme de una persona como tú? No estoy tan loca como Meiko –Su sonrisa cambio a una de picardía–.

– ¡Oh Meiko al fin aceptas tus sentimientos por mi y seremos felices y nos casaremos y…! ¡Tengamos un hijo y hagamos una familia y…! –Mal dicho, muy mal dicho… Ese nocaut si que fue rápido, ni siquiera lo vi venir–.

–No tan rápido jeje –Meiko rió nerviosamente y con la vena ya hinchada–. ¿Y tú niña que sabes de amar y de sentimientos ajenos?

–Pues se les nota a ambos que se aman –Dijo el dúo de rubios, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y se vieran de reojo–.

–Por qué simplemente no lo admiten y salen juntos –Dijo de forma seca Luka–. La gente que no admite lo que siente es cobarde, y creo que de mi parte se merecen mi atún gigante –Que miedo, el aura malévola de Luka rebosaba de energía mientras hacia sonar su atún con la mano–.

– ¿L-Luka tu también? –Dijo Meiko ya sonrojada hasta las orejas–.

–Pues si que se les nota amigos… Hip…

–Haku Nee san, lo único que sabes es beber alcohol –Se quejó Dell tratando de sostenerla en pie–. ¡¿Y de donde rayos sacaste esa botella de sake?

–Yo jamás amaré… Buahhh –Y se hecho a llorar la chica peliplata–.

–Y bien ¿Lo aceptaras o no Meiko? –Preguntó Rin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–.

–Quizás… algún día –Y dicho esto, salió rápidamente del camarín mientras intentaba disuadir su sonrojo–.

Vaya que estaban felices, eso si que había sido un avance, y Kaito lloraba de emoción… si que les debía una a los "gemelos", aunque había algo que no comprendía… ¿Por qué Miku trataba mal a Rin pensando que ella le amaba? No será que Miku…

–_No seas tonto Kaito, Miku es una niña boba nada más, es como una hermanita… será que no quiere que le quiten a su hermano mayor _–Pensó para sí mismo comenzando a caminar en busca de Meiko–. Vendré luego –Dijo sin más–. ¡De seguro Mei Chan me aceptará!

– ¡*Gambatte Kaito Nii! –Se despidieron los rubios–. Uff, esos si que son idiotas… ¡Y se supone que son adultos!

–Rin Dono, Len Dono –Dijo Gakupo viendo como su amigo de azul desaparecía tras la puerta–. Quizás tengan razón en lo que dicen –Sonrió con melancolía. Él solo quería la felicidad de su amigo de infancia–. Y bueno…

–Rin Chan, Len Kun –Interrumpió Akihiko luego de contestar una llamada telefónica–. Es hora de ir a firmar autógrafos… ¡Los fans están histéricos!

–Ya vamos –Dijeron con cara neutral–. ¡Nos iremos a cambiar! –Exclamaron para encaminarse corriendo, a sus respectivos camarines–.

La parte mas cansadora del día llegó cuando ambos se sentaron frente aquella mesa y los fans pasaban sus CDs para que fuesen autografiados. Además las preguntas sobre su rivalidad entre ellos y Miku eran imparables y las respuestas eran las mismas de siempre. Simplemente, era difícil lidiar con eso, eran tantos y además había que estrechar sus manos y algunos pedían besos en la mejilla y… ¡Ah!

– ¡Uff! Finalmente terminó –Exclamó Rin con cansancio mientras se estiraba–.

–Para mañana a primera hora, el video del single estará en las pantallas de los centros comerciales de todo el Japón –Exclamó con emoción Akihiko–.

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos Rin? Los muchachos se fueron y solo quedamos Gakupo, tú y yo aquí. –Preguntó con cansancio el rubio–.

–Pues… Yo solo quiero ir a descansar –Dijo Rin con una mirada de pocos amigos–.

–Ok, lo que desees *Ohime Sama –Susurró Len agachándose y tomando la mano de su doble femenina–. ¿Nos vamos?

–*Len tara… –Murmuró Rin sonrojada mientras veía como Len se paraba y le tendía el gancho–. Vamos… –La chica sonrió con dulzura, obteniendo la misma reacción de su acompañante y un tenue sonrojo–.

–Hoy no los puedo llevar, mi automóvil esta en reparaciones –Se quejó– Por eso hoy vine en tren y llegué atrasado–, pero llamaré a un taxi para que los venga a buscar… –Dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa nerviosa–.

–Oh Gakupo San, no se preocupe, yo puedo llevarlos –Dijo Akihiko mientras aparecía junto a Kaori–. De todas formas necesitamos revisar unas cosas en el salón del staf. ¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Vienen con nosotros?

– ¡Esta bien! –Dijeron ambos–.

Y de esta forma, ambos se encaminaron junto a sus amigos del staf hacia el auto, y del auto, a la agencia Vocaloid.

– ¡Nos veremos luego! –Dijo Kaori mientras se despedía amenamente y se tomaba del gancho de Akihiko–.

–Bye nii –Dijeron ambos al unísono antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su departamento–.

–Lo hiciste muy bien Rin… –El joven sonrió de forma leve, el cansancio se le veía en los ojos–.

–Tu también lo hiciste muy bien Len… –Un bostezo grande se dibujo en su boca. ¡Estaba muerta de sueño! Y además estaba ultra cansada–.

–Rin… –Se sentía realizado, al fin había podido cumplir todo lo que deseaba en esos instantes y además… su lazo con ella se estaba fortificando cada día más y mas, y… Y cada vez la amaba con más fuerza–.

¡Al fin en casa!

Rin abrió la puerta del departamento con pereza y al entrar se desmoronó en el sofá dejando a Len con la tarea de cerrar la puerta.

–Te prepararé el baño Rin –Dijo Len con dulzura–.

–Gracias, definitivamente es lo que necesito –La joven se estiró en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante los días de producción. Los ensayos, los arreglos, el estrés, la emoción de estar en el escenario y sobre todo… El tiempo que pasaron juntos. Definitivamente su lazo se había fortificado de sobremanera y el amor que ella le tenía a su reflejo masculino también–. Te quiero Len… –susurró–.

– ¿Perdón? No te oí bien –Dijo Len mientras intentaba prender el calefón–.

– ¿Eh? –La chica se sorprendió ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?–. N-No es nada, olvídalo…

–Vale –Verla sonrojada no hizo más que provocarle deseos de cantar–. **Arifureta** **koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete** –Cantó con suavidad el muchacho–.

–**Wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanai yo** –Susurró Rin siguiendo a su querido amigo–. ¿Qué querrá decir esa canción? –Preguntó ensimismada–.

–No lo se Rin –Len bajo la mirada y luego se giró para encontrarse con los zafiros de la rubia–. Iré a llenar la tina, espérame ¿sí?

Con lentitud, el muchacho ingresó al cuarto de baño y abrió el agua de la tina. Aquella canción se le venía a la mente a cada instante y no podía evitar que la tristeza le invadiera el corazón. Rin era su hermana, de eso no cabía duda pero…

–Rin, el baño esta listo –Dijo luego de unos minutos–.

–Muchas gracias Len –La muchacha paso a su lado sin verlo y entró a su habitación para buscar ropa y toallas–. Intentaré no demorarme mucho, después te bañaras tú ¿No? Además quiero hacer la cena antes de que me de mas flojera –Y sin más que decir, la chica se introdujo al baño–. _Estoy odiando esa canción… Es tan evidente que Len es mi hermano y yo… _–Miraba el agua con melancolía, observando su reflejo en ella. Luego de eso, volvió al mundo real y se desvistió para introducirse en la tina–.

Media hora pasó y Rin todavía no salía del baño, así que Len había aprovechado de hacer él la cena de "celebración" por el lanzamiento de Gekokujou, sin embargo, y al ver que la pequeña Rin no salía un del baño, comenzó a preocuparse…

– ¿Rin estás bien? –Preguntó golpeando la puerta–. Ya llevas media hora en el baño…

Dentro del baño, Rin había comenzado a salir de la tina hasta que Len la llamó. Luego de sentir su suave voz preocupada, comenzó a sentirse mareada y resbaló con el agua, lo cual, provocó una estrepitosa caída que la devolvió dentro de la tina y la dejó en estado de inconsciencia.

– ¡¿Rin? ¡¿Estas bien Rin? –Se le erizaron los cabellos, se le tensaron los músculos y se le arrugó en entrecejo al sentir aquel bullicio provocado por el impacto del golpe que Rin había sufrido al caer–. ¡Rin! –La impaciencia le agitó el corazón mientras intentaba abrir la puerta–. ¡Rin abre la puerta! –Las lágrimas comenzaron a cegarle por completo al no oír respuesta alguna–. ¡Rin!

Eufóricamente y guiado por la adrenalina, Len logró abrir la puerta de un empujón y encontró a Rin tendida en la tina inconsciente.

–_Maldición… _–Pensó asustado acercándose a la tina y tomando la toalla que estaba a un costado de ésta, para luego sacar a Rin que yacía inconsciente y desnuda en la tina, y arroparla con la toalla. Sin saber que hacer, Len solo atinó a llevar a la chica, hacia su habitación–. _¿Y ahora que hago? _–La adrenalina había dejado de dar efecto y Len al ver a la chica tendida inconsciente en su cama, tapada solo con aquella toalla, no pudo evitar que la vergüenza y el nerviosismo le inundaran el cuerpo–.

Su cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza y había comenzado a sudar frio. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que ayudaría a Rin si ella estaba…? ¡Estaba desnuda! Por dios…

Aquella frustración y temor se terminaron cuando la pequeña Rin comenzó a sudar y a respirar con dificultad, además su rostro estaba muy colorado…

–Tiene fiebre –Murmuró cayendo en cuenta de lo grave de la situación mientras tocaba la frente de la rubia–. _No es momento de pensar Len, simplemente actúa, vístela y cuídala._

Y así, el pobre de Len, ser armó de valor y tomó con delicadeza el cuerpo de la rubia a quien comenzó a secar, para luego vestirla con delicadeza. Obviamente, hizo todo esto sin perder su gran sonrojo y sin si quiera mirar. …

–Uff… –El joven se sacó el sudor de la frente mientras recostaba a Rin en su cama y la cobijaba con las frazadas–. _Tengo que salir de aquí por un rato… Mi corazón ya no da más._

No pasó ni una milésima de segundo para que el rubio se encerrara en el baño y se metiera a la tina para darse una ducha con agua fría. Su cuerpo reaccionaba extraño y su mente no podía dejar de recordarle el suave tacto del cuerpo de esa chica, su blanca piel…

–_Simplemente, relájate Len… OLVIDA, todo lo que viste _–Se recalcó–.

Jamás había tenido pensamientos impuros ni nada por el estilo, pero aquello… Le hacía hervir la piel y le obligaba a desearla. Quería besarla, abrazarla, protegerla… ¿Protegerla? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¡debía protegerla de él mismo! Ah… ¡Pero que atroz! Una vez ya tranquilo, tomó unos paños y un balde con agua fría para intentar con ello, bajarle la fiebre a la chica. El día de mañana era jueves, tenían que ir a la academia, pero si Rin no se encontraba bien, prefería dejarla allí en casa.

–Aún esta inconsciente… –Len le miró el rostro que yacía rojo por la fiebre–. _Espero que los paños húmedos sirvan…_

Las horas pasaron lentamente y Len se desveló cuidando a la rubia hasta que la fiebre le bajo a eso de las cinco de la mañana.

–Por lo menos ya esta bien… –Estaba cansado, no solo había estrenado su canción, si no que también había tenido que cuidar de Rin toda la noche. Esto era injusto–. _Tengo sueño… _–Pensó cansado mientras se dirigía a su alcoba y comenzaba a ponerse el uniforme–. _Dormiré un poco…_

* * *

– ¿D-Donde estoy…? –Se preguntó mientras abría con pereza los ojos para luego sentarse y bostezar–. Mi pijama… Mi habitación. –La muchacha guardó silencio e intento recordar lo sucedido, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda y en su cabeza–. _¡Es cierto! Ayer pasé mucho tiempo en la tina y me desmaye y…_

Sus segundos de silencio culminaron cuando cayó en cuenta de la situación. Había quedado inconsciente, en la tina… ¡Desnuda!

– ¡¿Qui-Quién? –Le preguntó al silencio, observando nuevamente que estaba en su cama acostada y con el pijama puesto, antes de recordar que vivía sola con Len y que solamente él podía…– ¡No!

Aquel grito pudo jurar, que se oyó por todo Tokyo. Rin se incorporó con histeria, dispuesta a golpear a su doble masculino. ¡Había visto su cuerpo desnudo! ¡Había tocado su cuerpo desnudo! La había vestido y… ¡Quien sabe que más!

– ¡Len! –Exclamó con euforia hasta que llegó al comedor, allí y encima de la mesa, encontró una nota–.

Querida Rin:

Me he ido a clases, espero que te encuentres mucho mejor. ¡Me hiciste pasar el susto de mi vida! Estaba muy preocupado por ti y para rematar te dio fiebre, así que pase de largo cuidándote…

Supongo que ya te diste cuenta, tuve que secar tu cuerpo y vestirte ¡Pero te juro que no te hice nada! Había planeado dejarte así con la toalla nada más, pero en vista de que tenías fiebre… No quise que te pusieras peor, eres lo más importante para mí y… ¡Ah!

Solo no me mates y cuídate. Volveré por la tarde. Te deje la comida de ayer en el microondas.

Len.

–*Bakayaro –Suspiró ya mas calmada y dejando su sonrojo a flote–.

* * *

–Len Kun, Len Kun ¡*Omedetto Gozaimasu! –Gritó Teto al llegar al aula y verlo rodeado de gente–. ¡El lanzamiento del single fue espectacular!

–Len Kun dame tu mail –Le insistía una compañera–.

–Len Kun dame tu dirección –Le decía otra–.

–Kagamine Kun dame tu teléfono celular.

– ¡Basta! –Exclamó extenuado–. No tengo nada de eso aún…

–Dejen al pobre en paz –Dijo Dell con autoridad y enfado, logrando que las chicas se alejaran y volvieran a sus asientos–. ¿Estás bien? Estas locas me hicieron lo mismo cuando hice mi debut.

–Si, gracias Dell –Agradeció con cansancio y con una gota en la nuca–.

– ¿En donde esta Rin? –Preguntó preocupado–. Ayer no pude despedirme como se debe, tuve que irme de inmediato a dejar a Haku a casa.

–Rin esta en casa. Ayer mientras se bañaba quedo inconsciente y le dio fiebre –El joven se sentó seguido del peliplata–. Tuve que cuidarla toda la noche y estoy muerto…

– ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa también?

–No podía porque uno de los dos debía anotar la materia y además… No puedo ver a Rin a la cara –Su sonrojo fue evidente y su nerviosismo se dejó ver por medio del sudor. No podía soportar el recuerdo de la suave piel de ella…–.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó adquiriendo enfado. La situación que Len le había comentado, no le daba muy buena espina–.

–P-Pues… No podía dejar a Rin en la tina, así que la saque de ahí, le seque el cuerpo y la vestí… –Sus manos retenían su cabeza con fuerza–. ¡No le hice nada malo! Pero aún así… ¡Ah! ¡No puedo verla a la cara aún!

–O sea que la viste completamente desnuda, tocaste su cuerpo y además la vestiste… –Parecía razonar con tranquilidad–. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a la persona que YO amo? –Wow, pero que bipolar… De una se paro de su asiento y le miró con rencor–.

Y pues obvio, es como están pensando. El gran grito de Dell resonó por todo el salón provocando que todo, pero TODO el alumnado de la clase, más unos mirones que pasaban por fuera de sala se quedaran viendo la escena de confrontación.

– ¡Shh! ¡Dell! –Reclamó Len mientras golpeaba su frente con una de sus manos–.

– ¡Pero es que…! –El Joven se sentó en su asiento nuevamente y se quedo mirando a su rival con odio–. ¿Tú amas a Rin? –Preguntó con tono de mando–.

– ¿Y-Yo? –Esa pregunta tonta nada más provoco una mirada más tenebrosa en el alvino–. Ah… ¡Pues claro que no! Es probable que Rin sea mi hermana gemela y…

–No mientas –Dell suspiró–. Se muy bien que la quieres más que como a una hermana. Se te nota –Le miró con dureza–. Y bueno, sí en realidad no es tu hermana lucharé dignamente. Pero si resulta que Rin es tu hermana gemela, la haré mía.

– ¡Eso no te lo permitiré! –Exclamó con enfado–.

–No puedes detener algo como eso, y mucho menos si Rin cae enamorada de mí –dijo victorioso–. A no ser que ella te ame también, ahí tendría que poner mucho empeño –El joven llevó una de sus manos al mentón–. Aunque eso sí que sería rato. Dos hermanos… enamorados. El incesto suena algo repugnante ¿no lo crees? –Le miró con malicia–. Aunque por las condiciones en las que se conocieron, y por el millar de cosas que se ve ahora en la actualidad, no se vería tan extraño…

– ¡Mejor ya cállate! –Reclamó Len cabizbajo, incorporándose y preparándose para abandonar el salón–. Tú jamás entenderías como me siento –Y se fue–.

–_Quizás fui muy duro con él… –_Pensó– A todo esto Teto –Llamó a la peliroja–. Al parecer Miku aún no ha llegado.

–De seguro no vendrá –Dijo Teto con alegría–. La confrontación y humillación que le hicieron ayer la dejará marcada por largo tiempo y para serte franca… ¡Fue genial!

–Sí, tienes razón –Dell sonrió y esperó a que la clase comenzara–

El día de Len fue agotador, entre evitar a Dell y huir de las admiradoras que le "psicopateaban" adonde fuera que fuese, sus energías se esfumaron.

–A hora que lo pienso… ¿Qué pasó al final entre tu y Kaito? –Le preguntó a la castaña mientras caminaban para dirigirse a los departamentos de la agencia, una vez las clases terminaron–.

–P-Pues nada aún. –Contesto sonrojándose–. Pero… Le he dicho que le daría una oportunidad cuando me sintiera más preparada para tener una relación.

–Que mala eres, le das falsas esperanzas –Rió Len por lo bajo–.

–Len, yo soy amante de la libertad… No me gustaría enrollarme en ese tipo de cosas –Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica–. Pero para serte franca, se que Kaito respetaría mi libertad y por eso estoy dudosa.

–Sí que lo amas ¿verdad? –El joven bajo la vista distraído–. ¿Sabes Meiko? Estoy pensando en comenzar a buscar la historia perdida de mis padres.

– ¿Para qué?

–Aunque se que es imposible… Tengo la esperanza de hallar una respuesta que diga que Rin no es mi hermana gemela, que no comparte mi misma sangre…

– ¡Len! –Exclamó Meiko, asombrada y preocupada a la vez por su pequeño amigo–. ¿Te has enamorado de la pequeña Rin? –Meiko le miró con dulzura y melancolía-.

– ¡No es eso es…! –No podía evitar la maldita verdad–. Yo…

La tristeza le golpeo con fuerza el corazón, definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa niña mandona, tierna, dulce y enojona… ¡La amaba por dios santo!

–Tranquilo Len… -Meiko lo abrazó con la dulzura de una madre al verle temblar. No le gustaba ver a las personas sufrir, y mucho menos si era a alguien tan cercano como Len–. No llores…

–Es que Rin se ha convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida –Dijo entre sollozos e hipos incontrolables–. Amo a Rin… Y además Dell ha jurado que la alejaría de mi lado, que la enamoraría y que sería suya si resultaba ser mi hermana. Tengo miedo, no quiero que Rin comparta mi sangre… Quiero estar con ella, no quiero compartirla con nadie… Además si Rin se entera de mis sentimientos, se alejará de mí… Me abandonará.

–Eso no pasará Len –Dijo con serenidad haciendo que el chico dejara de llorar y la observara con los ojos bien abiertos–. Tranquilo pequeño –Le acarició la cabeza con dulzura– Rin te quiere de una forma muy especial, jamás se alejaría de ti de esa forma. Además, y aunque Rin termine siendo tu hermana biológica, no tiene nada de malo amarla. Eres libre de quererla de esa forma, y si es que se da, son libres también de están juntos. No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás, se siempre seguro de ti mismo y sigue adelante.

–Meiko –La miró con los ojos llorosos y se aferró a ella– Muchas gracias Meiko Nee –El chico sonrió secándose las lágrimas, para luego girarse a ver su departamento, en donde Rin le esperaba–. Me voy ¡Cuídate Meiko Nee! ¡Nos vemos!

–Tú también cuídate mucho Len –Le dijo antes de que el chico rubio comenzara a correr en dirección a su destino–.

* * *

–Y listo… –La chica se sacó el sudor de la frente y de tiró en el sillón con cansancio. Había hecho todo el aseo del lugar y había preparado una cena maravillosa para Len–. Sí que se demora en llegar... –Masculló–.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con lentitud y un suave "*Tadaima" se escuchó por el pasillo de entrada, provocando que la rubia corriera a recibir, al recién llegado.

– ¡Len! –Exclamó con felicidad, observando como el chico se sacaba los zapatos–.

–¡Ri-Rin! –Exclamó nervioso, no se esperaba ese recibimiento y además, fue solo cosa de verle el rostro para que el calor en sus mejillas fuese visible–. Y-Yo…

– ¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó de la nada, tratando de evitar que el chico se pusiera nervioso–.

–Bien, fue un día largo, las fans no dejaban de fastidiarme.

–Ah, que envidia, te llevaste toda la gloria el día de hoy –Dijo aparentando molestia–.

–No es así tonta… –Suspiró entrando despreocupadamente al lugar, pasando como si nada al lado de la rubia–. Todo mundo preguntó por ti Rin… –Bajó la mirada, aún se sentía algo deprimido–.

–Len… –Susurró tomándole la manga negra que caía por su brazo, logrando que el chico se detuviera sin girarse a verla–. Len yo… –Balbuceó– ¡Ah! Bueno yo… –No le salían las palabras. Había planeado decirle que lo había extrañado y además quería darle las gracias pero…–.

–Estoy feliz… –Len se giró de apoco para luego mirar los ojos azules de la persona que más amaba–. Estoy feliz porque a pesar de eso, no me odias…

– ¡No lo menciones o te odiare! –Exclamó sonrojándose por completo–. Pero confió en ti Len, y se que no me hiciste nada. Gracias por cuidarme –Le dijo finalmente–.

–No fue nada –Susurró acariciando con su mano derecha la mejilla de Rin, mirándola con seriedad, cosa que la incomodó un poco–. Me asustaste un montón –dijo de la nada–, pensé que te perdería… –Susurró con la voz entrecortada–.

–Jamás me perderás Len –Le dijo dulcemente, mientras le tomaba una mano– Bueno ahora, ¡Cierra los ojos! –Le jaló hacia el comedor–.

–P-Pero

– ¡Solo ciérralos! –Exclamó perdiendo la paciencia–.

Sin saber porque, el joven obedeció la orden de la muchacha, quien le guió hasta una silla y lo sentó. Luego, escuchó como la chica se sentaba también y…

–Abre los ojos –Ordenó con voz entusiasta–.

– ¡Wooow! –Exclamó ante la sorpresa–. ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

–Pues esta tarde idiota –Dijo con ironía–. Salí hasta a comprar y todo.

–Me sorprendes ¡Gracias pero…! ¿Y esto por qué es? –Preguntó extrañado–.

–Ayer no pudimos celebrar por mi culpa y además es para agradecerte las molestias que tomaste por cuidarme.

–No son molestias –Dijo sereno mientras miraba con ternura a la rubia–. Eres lo más valioso que he tenido en la vida…

–Len… –Se sonrojó. No pudo evitar perderse en la mirada aguamarina del muchacho–.

– ¡Bueno a comer! –Exclamó de repente con mucha energía, rompiendo el encanto que segundos atrás, se había formado–.

La cena fue amena, se la pasaron conversando del día de Len en la escuela y tratando de imaginarse la cara de Miku. Luego, Rin levantó los platos y Len lavó todo lo que estaba sucio.

–Estaba muy rico –Suspiró satisfecho tirándose en el sillón, para luego prender la televisión–.

– ¿No tienes sueño Len…? –Preguntó preocupada–. Ayer tú no…

–No te preocupes, de todas formas pronto iré a dormir –Dijo mientras hacia zapping con el control remoto–. Oh mira, están pasando Inuyasha Kanketsu Hen –Dijo sorprendido–.

–Wow, yo me lo compré apenas salió y en casa tenía el manga completo también. –Dijo Rin con emoción–. Wuah, es el capitulo en donde muere Kagura, lloré cuando lo vi por primera vez.

–Yo también lloré, fue muy triste…

–El ending es genial –Comentó Rin, emocionada–.

– ¡Sí! With You de AAA, es una gran canción –Dijo Len–. Y la escena de hilo rojo…

– ¡Hermosa! –Terminó la frase con una dosis de *moe extra–.

–Sí que tenemos los mismos gustos ¿No Rin? –Susurró con ternura, observándola sin cansancio–.

–Tienes razón Len –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa–.

Len nuevamente se sintió avergonzado. Ver el rostro de Rin, solo le hacia desear besarla y permanecer junto a ella… Unas enormes ganas de confesar sus sentimientos le inundaron el alma.

–Rin yo… –Bajo la mirada y se arrepintió. No podía decírselo, no… No lo haría–.

– ¿Sabes Len? –La chica dejó de observarlo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos–. Hoy yo… Te extrañe mucho, me sentí muy sola sin tu compañía y…

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No se pudo aguantar y le abrazó con fuerza. Aquellas dulces palabras que habían salido de la boca de ella, ocasionaron una explosión en su corazón. …

–Len… –Susurró sin salir de la impresión, pero aceptando el abrazo–.

–Yo también te extrañé mucho Rin –Le susurró al oído– No hubo momento en que parara de pensar en ti –El joven intensifico un poco el abrazo–. Rin…

– ¿Ocurrió algo el día de hoy Len? –Preguntó preocupada–.

–N-No… –Negó. No podía contarle lo que Dell le había dicho–.

–Vale… –Rin suspiro y acortó el abrazo, parándose sin apuro– Len, ya es tarde, vamos a acostarnos ¿Si?

– ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo un rato? –Le pidió con melancolía–.

–Por supuesto, pero primero pongámonos la ropa de dormir –Dijo Rin, risueña–.

–Ok.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando cada uno ya estaba listo. Len entró a su pieza en compañía de Rin, quien se sentó en la cama y miraba las cosas de éste con curiosidad, si bien había entrado a su pieza para despertarlo, nunca se había fijado de sus cosas.

–Un órgano portátil –Dijo curiosa–.

–Fue un regalo que mi padre me dio, antes de morir –Su melancolía fue extrema. Si bien él tenía de tutor a Akita, no era lo mismo que su padre. Así que prácticamente estaba solo en el mundo–.

–Lo siento… –La mirada de tristeza de Len hacia que su corazón se achicara y doliera–.

–No te preocupes –Su sonrisa fue tierna cuando la observó al sentarse a su lado–. Después de todo, ya no estoy solo… Te tengo a ti, Ohime sama –De dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla–.

–Len…

Por una extraña razón, Rin comenzó a sentirse cansada al observar los ojos azules de Len, quien inconscientemente había comenzado a acercarse lentamente a ella.

– ¿Nos acostamos un ratito? –Dijo Rin con naturalidad, rompiendo el encanto–. Me ha entrado sueño…

– ¿No te molesta acostarte conmigo? –Preguntó preocupado. Era una preposición que le ponía alerta–.

–Nop –Dijo sonriente mientras abría las tapas–. Tú primero.

–Okey… –Dijo resignado mientras se acostaba seguido de Rin, quien sorpresivamente le abrazó–.

– ¡*Daisuki! –Exclamó de la nada, provocando mariposas en el estomago del rubio–.

–Daisuki mo, ohime sama –Respondió girándose para quedar cara a cara con la chica–.

Lo que Len no vio venir, era que como la cama era pequeña para dos, sus rostros quedaros muy juntos.

–L-Len… -Podía sentir su aliento olor a menta y cálido en su nariz. Era una sensación tan dulce y extraña, que le obligó a entrecerrar un poco los ojos–.

–Rin yo… –Su sonrojo iba más allá de lo posible en los humanos, tenía toda la cara color carmín, y por supuesto, su compañera de cama no se quedaba atrás–. Lo-Lo siento…

–Esta bien, no te preocupes –Dijo la chica bajando un poco el rostro–.

–Rin yo… –No lo soportaba más, tenerla ahí, en su pecho él no…– Rin, mírame –Pidió sentándose en la cama, siendo iluminado por la tenue luz de la lámpara que tenía en su velador–.

– ¿Qué pasa Len…?

–Yo… –Su sonrojo fue extremo. ¡No podía decírselo! No…– Yo… –Y finalmente se arrepintió. ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?–. No es nada, mejor ve a acostarte a tu cama ¿sí?

–Está bien –Parpadeó varias veces, confundida–. Que tengas dulces sueños Len –La chica se puso de pie y luego le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa–. Oyasumi… –Y dicho esto, besó la mejilla del chico y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella–.

– _¡¿Pero qué fue lo que estuve a punto de hacer? –_Pensó traumatizado y con el corazón galopándole a gran velocidad–. _No puedo declararle mis sentimientos, ella es mi hermana… Ella es… Rin es… –_Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos nuevamente, y lo único que atinó a hacer, fue acostarse una almohada para luego apagar la luz de la lámpara–. _Iba a besarla y a decirle todo lo que siento por ella pero… No puedo, no quiero perder mi vínculo con ella. La amo demasiado como para perderla…_

* * *

* **Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends, Its time to say goodbye Just be friends, All we gotta do Just be friends, Just be friends, Just be friends…:** Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser, Solo amigos, es tiempo de decir adiós, Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser, Solo amigos, solo amigos...

*Suman: Perdón

–* "**Nidaime shuumei haya mitsuki, Ban-zuke umeru w asen-dai bakari,** **Kokora de hoto-hana sakase-mashou to,** **Nari-agari masu Gekokujou"** En tres meses la herencia va a ser para mi,Si el primero en heredar no me lo quiere impedir,Debemos regar la flor de nuestra independencia, Y así conformar una la revolución.

***Ichi-ban yari orega itadaki** **Kirikomi taichou Kagamine Len da,** **Len da F Go, ** **Hen na netsuzou no seide niko,** **Deno oreno atsukai wa shota,** **Chotto mate gorua ore wa otoko da,** **Nameta mane sutto hikuzo road roller de,** **Chotto image chigaun denai** , **Himetaru chikara wa katsute naihodono bisei,** **Kike! Key takaku site, Hiide katsu zetsu wa mushi site: **Al primer ataque será ella quien arranque, Al capitán Kagamine Len no hay quien se le compare, si vagas por la red, en Nico podrás ver, comentarios que me apuntan como un lindo chico Shota, No seas tan idiota, soy hombre y toma nota, me insultas otra vez y te paso mi aplanadora, Mi imagen es tierna y no lo puedo negar, Pero tengo un poder y es que canto genial, No tengas dudas, escucha, mi voz que bien se escucha y aunque pronuncie mal mi voz disfrutas.

***Uta wo kure!:** Dame una canción.

***Sen-dai ni tachi-uchi dekiru chikara wo/** **Soitsu bukini ore wa nari agaru ze **Empuñaré mi espada y ganaré esta gran batalla , Y con mis brazos te aseguro que me levantaré

*** Sora ikuzo! Gekokujou,** **Kokoni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka…**: Aquí vamos, revolución, a la familia Kagamine debemos unirnos**!**

***Ikka soude de tanka kitta,** **Choi comme areta kedo maa ikka**, **Rin ga minna ni owabi chanto,** **Ringa hat de ogoru chanpon,** **Konna dere kata nara Miku-nee,** **Yori atashi no houga kawaii-ku nee,** **Demo kawaii dakejya nanimo kaeara naikara,** **Kokowa aete tun zenkai:** En la familia el desafío ya esta, Y aunque se burlaron feamente da igual, Rin los tratará de lo mejor, E invitará ricos fideos de Chanpon, Al comportarme así a Miku me pareceré, a que no soy mas adorable y tierna que ella a la vez, pero más nada cambiara siendo una chica adorable, siempre seré yo misma aquella chica abominable.

*** Iika kikina zayuu no mei wa:** Escucha y mira nuestro lema de vida.

*** Muron "Ok midori wa teki da:** La de verde es nuestra gran enemiga.

*** Jidai ninau kono atsui mune niwa, Kikai ni nai tamashii ga yadoru: **Dentro de nuestro pecho el segundo heredero habita, no solo maquinas sin alma y sin heridas.

*** Kagamine ikka no mihata no moto:** Bajo la bandera de ésta gran familia

*** Tsudou eshi gakushi ga furi kazasu honno: **Arden las llamas de artistas que la mantienen unida.

* **Ikki tousen no tora wo hittou ni, Rinki ouhen ni tsukami ni iku shouri: **Y el tigre entre los hombres el primero es, Representando la victoria y nuestro gran poder

***Uta wo kureru!: **Los que usamos la voz

***Gakushi tachi niwa yume kanau koe wo: **Tenemos verdaderamente una voz de ensueño.

***Hutari egaku: **Una sonrisa

***Eshi tachi niwa egao wo sasageru ze:** Para los pintores que nos dibujan.

*******Sakusha good job! Gekokujou!** **Kokoni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka…:** Buen trabajo, Revolución, A la familia Kagamine debemos unirnos

*¡Minna Arigato!: A todos, muchas gracias.

*See ya: Nos vemos

*¡Gambatte!: "¡Que tengas suerte!" O también "Esfuérzate"

*Len Tara: Oh, Len…

*** Arifureta** **koi gokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete:** En mi ordinario amor, mi corazón se libra y yo, preparo una trampa para ti

*** Wazuka na sukima ni mo ashiato nokosanai yo:** Incluso aunque yo sea impaciente, iré después de ti. No dejaré ningún rastro…

*Bakayaro: Idiota

*Omedetto Gozaimasu: Muchas felicidades

*Tadaima: He vuelto

*Moe: Es como súper emoción, no literal claro xD

*Ohime/hime: Princesa

*Daisuki: Puede traducirse como Me gustas, Me gusta o como un te quiero simple, es normal en familiares y amigos.

*Oyasumi: Buenas noches

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i W k j 8 k o D 3 C 8 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d


	5. Recuerdos y confesión

**¡AVISO ULTRAMEGA IMPORTANTE!**

Se preguntarán porqué han recibido (algunos) notificaciones de he han sido subido los capítulos 1... 5. Como verán, decidí **arreglar, y agregarle **cosas nuevas al fic. Por no decir que lo reescribí.

**...**

* * *

**Sekai wa Mine!**

* * *

**...**

Len estaba actuando de forma extraña esa mañana. Su mirar era sombrío y tenebroso, y por las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos, parecía no haber dormido bien. Lo más extraño de todo, era que por alguna razón, intentaba evitar a la rubia con quien compartía el departamento…

–Len ¿Me estás escuchando? –Dijo por milésima vez la chica de ojos azules que caminaba a su lado–.

–Mmm… –Fue lo único que salió de su boca–.

– ¡¿Pero qué te pasa idiota? –Preguntó ya con cansancio, divisando a la cercanía, el instituto–.

– ¡Kagamine Rin! –Exclamó una voz frente a ellos al momento que ingresaban por el portón al instituto–.

– ¡Dell! –Exclamó con felicidad la rubia. Al fin un amigo y alguien con quien conversar–. ¿Cómo estas? –Preguntó acercándose a él dejando, a cierto zombie de tras–.

–Eso debería preguntarlo yo –Dijo con seriedad–. Me tenías preocupado –El peliplata se rascó la cabeza–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese pervertido no te hizo nada? –Dijo con ojos de gato mientras señalaba al zombie–.

– ¡Dell! –Exclamó de la nada el chico que había sido insultado–.

–No, no me hizo nada. Gracias por preocuparte –Dell se derritió ante aquella brillante sonrisa. A pesar de que Rin no se había percatado de su "declaración" el día del evento Vocaloid, se sentía algo avergonzado estando con ella. Rin le miró curiosa, y al fijarse en los ojos azules de ella, un calor inmenso le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el cual fue a parar hacia sus majillas–. ¿Estás bien Dell…? ¡Estás todo rojo!

– ¿Ah? ¡No! ¡No es nada, iré al lavabo! –Y sin más, salió corriendo. Lo raro fue que se fue en dirección contraria y salió del instituto–. _¡¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así, se supone que tengo que ser serio, intimidante y seductor. Pero Rin es… _–Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por un fuerte golpe. Sí, había chocado con alguien–. L-Lo siento

– ¿Dell Dono? –Sus ojos azules parpadearon varias veces intentando asimilar lo que pasaba–. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

–Y-Yo me dirigía al lavabo… –Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor–. ¡Wuah!

– ¿Qué es lo que hiciste ahora? Estas huyendo ¿verdad? –Su sentido de samurai no lo engañaba. Tenía esa aura de culpa y ¿miedo? Esperen… ¡¿Dell con miedo?–. Debe de ser grabe como para que huyas despavorido.

–Gakupo –Dell le miró a los ojos con determinación, logrando una intimidación bastante grande en el respetable Samurai–. Tú no has tenido éxito con ninguna chica ¿verdad? –Sus palabras le clavaron el pecho como una flecha en color azul que decía SOLTERO–. ¿Cómo se siente ser rechazado? –Otra flecha, ahora color rojo que decía RECHAZADO–. ¿Cómo puedo cortejarla sin que se enoje y me golpee? –Y finalmente, una flecha de color rosa que decía GOLPEADO, que por alguna extraña razón, era rodeada por un atún–.

Pobre de Gakupo, ya casi no se podía sostener en pie a causa de esas flechas que le habían apuñalado el pecho y el estomago.

– ¿P-Por qué preguntas esas cosas? –Preguntó adolorido–.

–Ven Gakupo, el instituto no es importante por ahora, necesito hablar contigo –Y así, se lo llevó a la rastra alejando al pobre chico morado de su destino–.

–Pero yo tenía que hablar con Oji San –Dijo con los ojos llorosos y la boca abierta a más no dar, mientras extendía la mano tratando de alcanzar el cada vez, más lejano instituto-.

* * *

– ¿Es que todos van a andar extraños el día de hoy? –Su suspiro fue hondo. El día no había comenzado como algo exactamente normal, y lo peor de todo es que se sentía sola a causa del comportamiento extraño de Len–. ¡Oye idiota! –La chica dio un salto y le dio una patada voladora–.

– ¡¿Pero qué te pasa tonta? –Preguntó enfadado mientras se sobaba la mejilla hinchada y la miraba tendido en el suelo–.

– ¡El tonto aquí eres tú! ¿Por qué no me dices que te sucede? –Odiaba ser rechazada, odiaba que no le prestaran atención y odiaba que la ignoraran, que hicieran como si ella no existiese. Eso dolía, dolía mucho–.

– ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! –Un silencio terrible se ocasionó en todo el instituto al término de aquellas palabras–.

Rin se quedó petrificada en el lugar, y aunque sus ojos temblorosos estaban clavados en el chico, tenía la mirada y la mente perdida. Los recuerdos de hace solo unos meses afloraron en ella, hiriéndole el corazón.

–_"¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!", "¡Fuera de aquí!", "¡Te odio!", "¡Piérdete!", "¡Muérete!", "¡Púdrete!" _–Esas palabras, las mismas palabras de su pasado… ¡No!–.

Un tumulto de gente rodeó a los "hermanos Kagamine", que al parecer estaban teniendo una discusión un tanto complicada.

–C-Comprendo… –Balbuceó agachando la mirada y ocultando sus ojos azul profundo entre su flequillo dorado–.

–Ri-Rin yo… –No podía creer lo que había hecho… ¡Le había gritado! Y de seguro le había herido. Comenzó a sentir un enorme dolor a ver los ojos de la chica, ya que en ellos, se veía una profunda melancolía. No era culpa de ella el que no pudiera aclarar su mente ni pensar con claridad. No era culpa de ella el hecho de haberle conquistado… Y no era culpa de ella ser su hermana–. R-Rin… –Volvió a susurrar, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para pedir disculpas–.

El joven intentó pararse del suelo a pesar del dolor, pero cuando sus pies tocaron de forma firme el pavimento, la rubia lo miró con una expresión neutra y sus ojos… Parecían cuencas vacías de cristal…

–Lamento haberme involucrado en tus asuntos personales –Dijo secamente y sin rastro de emoción en sus palabras. Sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que la caracterizaban–.

–Rin espera… –Por fin pudo ponerse de pie, pero cuando lo hizo…–.

–De ahora en adelante no volveré a molestarte –Y sin más, la chica salió del lugar a paso apresurado dejando a Len rodeado de la muchedumbre, y de un silencio aterrador–.

* * *

– ¡Estoy enamorado de Rin! –Exclamó con seriedad al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa del restauran, en donde se encontraban–.

– ¿Eh? –Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos de la impresión. Dell ¡¿Enamorado? Sí que habían pasado dos cosas que creía imposible el día de hoy–.

–Así que por eso te pregunto a ti. Eres el que más fracasos amorosos tiene, y si puedo saber tus errores no los cometeré –Impuso el peliplata–.

–Estás siendo un poco cruel Dell Dono –Dijo Gakupo con una expresión acomplejada, secándose el sudor con un pañuelo–. ¿Pero como es que llegaste a enamorarte de ella?

–Creo que fue a primera vista… –El joven comenzó a recordar el primer día que la vio, cuando ingresó junto al chico Shotta de su hermano–. Cuando entró aquella vez por la puerta del salón, su rostro lleno de determinación me embobó a tal punto de ponerme furioso. Por eso decidí molestar a Len para luego seguir con ella, pero lo que no vi venir fue que ella protegería a la niña que tiene de hermano y el golpe que me dio para ponerme en mi lugar fue… No se, en aquel golpe sentí toda su energía y después observe aquel rostro lleno de ira… Se veía tan hermosa que deseé besarla –Murmuró lo último y se puso completamente rojo–.

–Si que vas enserio… –Dijo Gakupo asombrado–.

–He aprendido a conocer a Rin y su amabilidad es tan grande como su pesadez. Es hermosa, es radiante es… Perfecta.

–Dell Dono –Dijo con seriedad el hombre de coleta larga–. Si de verdad la amas, simplemente se tú mismo con ella, se honesto y por sobre toda las cosas, se caballeroso y has que tu amistad con ella prevalezca.

–Mmm… –Dell se quedó en silencio–. ¿Y cómo le digo que me gusta para que no me rechace? Intenté confesarme por medio de la canción que canté en el evento pero ni siquiera se percató de mis intenciones.

–Tú sabrás el cómo y el cuándo al momento en que tu corazón se fortalezca –Dijo con sabiduría antes de pararse–. Solo tú mismo puedes darte esa respuesta –Le sonrió– Es hora de regresar. Tú tienes clases y yo debo ir a hablar con el director. Iremos juntos para que no te me escabullas.

– ¡Pero Gakupo! –Exclamó enfadado–.

–Nada de peros, nos vamos ahora ya. Yo te excusaré, así que no te preocupes.

* * *

Las clases habían comenzado y todos los alumnos del salón se dirigieron a la sala de música, en donde encontraron a Kaito esperándolos.

–Kaito –Le llamó de forma sombría, luego que los demás hubiesen pasado al salón–. Hoy no entraré a clases, no me siento con ánimo.

–Pero Rin… –Su reclamó no llegó mas allá de eso, ya que al ver los ojos de la chica, comenzó a preocuparse–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? –Kaito miró a Len que ya estaba sentado, apoyando su cabeza en una mano–

–No es nada… –Se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que a estas alturas de la mañana, ya estaba vacío–. _A fin de cuentas, nunca soy especial para nadie. ¿Por qué me tomé tantas atribuciones con Len? He actuado como una tonta…_

* * *

–Yo le informaré a Oji Chan el motivo de tu atraso –le dijo mientras dejaba a Dell en el patio de recreo–.

–Esta bien… –Dijo a regañadientes–. Nos vemos después.

–Si, y tendrás que contarme los detalles de tu vida amorosa. Tu papaíto quiere saberlo todo –Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que le permitía acceso al interior del edificio–.

–_*Takku, ese Gakupo _–No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa torcida–. _Bien, creo que me saltaré esta clase _–Y sin más, el chico peliplata comenzó a caminar en dirección a su lugar favorito de descanso–.

* * *

Otra vez estaba allí, oculta tras las flores del mismo cerezo, pero esta vez su corazón no estaba enojado, estaba dolido.

–Okasan… –Le susurró al viento, con la mirada ida–.

Su pasado había vuelto a flote con aquellas simples palabras. No pudo evitar recordar lo trágica que había sido su infancia, debido al odio que su familia le tenía tanto a ella como a su madre. Jamás había querido preguntar el porqué, ya que sabía que su madre entristecería y sufriría por aquella pregunta, lo que sí, no se quedó de brazos cruzados ante el maltrato que le propinaban a su progenitora. Siembre defendía a su madre, aunque aquello significara ser humillada y silenciada a golpes… Y ser catalogada como la vergüenza de la familia.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por inercia, y aunque había logrado bloquear su corazón para dejar de sentir ese molesto sentimiento, el dolor que tenía en el alma era mucho más profundo. No podía si quiera sollozar, y mucho menos hipar, lo único que podía hacer, era dejar correr con libertad aquellas gotas saladas.

– ¿Esta lloviznando? –Se holló una voz grave debajo, junto al sonido de unos movimientos–. Mmm, que raro…

Aunque intentó detenerse secando sus lágrimas y cerrando los ojos, no pudo conseguirlo, el agua salina que corría por sus mejillas no le daba tregua. Temía ser vista llorando, ya que ella, la gran y poderosa Kagamine rin, nunca en su vida, había derramado lágrima alguna frente a las personas, y ni mucho menos frente a sus agresores y madre. Siempre se mantuvo elegante, arrogante, orgullosa y con la cabeza bien en alto, tragándose los insultos y el dolor, sin darles chance a los demás para que la atacaran con la guarda baja.

– ¡Pero que raro! El día de hoy hay un sol resplandeciente ¿y aún así llovizna? Mejor me voy para adentro si no quiero mojarme –Rin pudo sentir como la persona que estaba apoyada en el árbol se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hasta que ella pudo reconocerle–.

–Dell Kun… –Susurró inconscientemente, provocando que el peliplata se girara a observar el cerezo–.

– ¿Hay alguien allí arriba? –Se preguntó en un murmullo mientras se acercaba y miraba minuciosamente las ramas del gran árbol–. ¡Rin! –Exclamó al divisarla entre aquel matiz rosa–. ¿Qué haces allí? ¿No deberías estar en clases?

–Lo mismo te digo Dell –Intentó sonreír, más solo una mueca extraña y torcida logro formular–.

–Espera –Dijo antes de comenzar a escalar, la voz opaca de la joven le había preocupado–.

– ¡No! Es peligroso ¡No vengas! –No sabía que escusa inventar, si el subía la vería así y…–.

– ¿Si tu pudiste entonces por qué yo no? –Dijo con arrogancia antes de llegar hasta ella y sentarse en la misma rama–. ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó al ver que la chica ocultaba el rostro tras su cabello–.

–No me pasa nada, no te preocupes Dell…

– ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Levanta ese rostro y mírame a los ojos, si no, no me convenceré de que estas bien…

–No te estoy mintiendo, estoy bien… –Dijo apenas, pero Dell le calló con el tacto suave de sus manos. Con delicadeza, sintió como le levantaban el rostro–.

– ¿Por qué estuviste llorando? –Dijo seriamente, cómo si de un regaño se tratase–. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Alguien te lastimo? –La mirada seria y preocupada del joven le intimido–

–Eso no te…

–Si me importa –Interrumpió adivinando lo que la rubia quería decir– Sólo limítate a contestarme Rin –Le ordenó con una frialdad incomprensible–. _Gakupo dijo que me mostrase como soy, y es lo que estoy haciendo… Pero creo que sueno algo pesado._

–Dell yo… –Rin bajo la mirada–.No me pasa nada, solo comencé a extrañar a mi madre –Mintió–. En casa teníamos problemas con los demás familiares y cuando Meiko me encontró, yo había pasado una semana completa en la calle. Había huido de casa…

–Rin… –Dell no supo que decir, solo atinó a posar su mano, encima de la de Rin–.

– Cuando me pregunto que ocurría, que porqué una niña como yo estaba durmiendo en una banca de la plaza, realmente me sorprendí. Nunca nadie se había detenido a preguntar que me pasaba o como me sentía. Siempre he estado sola… –Rin sonrió melancólicamente–. Sin saber porqué, comencé a contarle los problemas de mi casa, y cuando escuchó que a veces cantaba y tocaba el piano para mi madre, me pidió que cantara para ella, y me propuso el trabajo de ser una Vocaloid…

–… –Dell le miró y pudo observar como un par de lágrimas traviesas abandonaban sus y rodaban por las mejillas de la joven. Actuó por instinto, y limpió suavemente el rostro de Rin, eliminando la humedad con su calidez–.

–Cuando decidí tomar el trabajo y fui a hablar con mi mamá, me solo me dio la espalda y dijo que me fuera así sin más, es como si me hubiese echado de casa –La rubia sonrió con ironía. Ella sabía que su madre deseaba que ella fuese feliz y comprendía también la actitud que había tomado para con ella– Mamá y yo vivíamos presa de los acosos y abusos de los demás miembros de la familia, y como mi madre es débil y tiene una extraña enfermedad que no la deja salir de casa, yo me dedicaba a protegerla –Hizo una pausa, recordando todos los golpes e insultos que había recibido por defender y proteger a su madre–. De pequeña aprendí a estar siempre a la defensiva, sin tregua. Por eso es que en todos los colegios en los que estuve, me molestaban, me tenían miedo, me odiaban o las tres al mismo tiempo –Rió secamente, sin emoción–. Gracias a ello, adquirí una agresividad innata. Los sobrenombres que comúnmente me daban era Dōbutsu* Kagamine, Rin no Yasei* o Yasei Dōbutsu.

–Comprendo un poco tu situación –El joven se limitó a mirarla con dulzura–.

– ¿Sí? –Preguntó curiosa–.

– Cuando mi madre descubrió la infidelidad de mi viejo, enfermó de los nervios y calló en depresión. Todos los días al llegar a casa, veía como mi madre se arrancaba el cabello, o iniciaba una pelea con mi padre o con Haku. Nos echaba la culpa de su infelicidad, decía que ojala y no hubiéramos nacido, que solo le habíamos traído problemas –Dell sonrió melancólicamente– Esa es la razón de por que yo soy tan frio, y también explica el alcoholismo de Haku… –Elevó la mirada al cielo y susurró algo que Rin no pudo entender–.

– ¿Quieres saber el fin de esta historia?

–Solo si crees que debes contármelo –Dijo Rin, mirándole enternecida–.

–Una noche, mi madre agarró la pistola de mi padre, y le disparó a quema ropa, frente a nuestros ojos –Cerró los ojos, intentando borrar aquella sangrienta imagen, más el temblor de su cuerpo delató el dolor que aquel recuerdo, le provocaba–. Haku estaba fuera de combate por el exceso de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, lo único que atino a hacer, fue a abrazarme.

Rin por alguna extraña razón, sintió el dolor que nacía en Dell al contar aquella experiencia y por inercia, le abrazó, quedando Dell de espaldas al tronco y Rin pegada en su pecho–.

–Estoy bien Rin, tranquila –La sintió temblar, y acarició dulcemente su cabello–. ¿Quieres que siga? Quizás es algo fuerte para ti…

–Si te hace bien contármelo sigue, pero si te hace daño… No quiero que los dolores de tu pasado vuelvan –Rin fortificó el abrazo–.

–Me hace bien Rin, eres a la primera persona que le cuento esto y creo que, estoy liberando el dolor que lleve conmigo durante toda mi niñez –Sonrió feliz, jamás pensó que Rin se preocuparía tanto por el, solo planeaba hacerle olvidar su cruel infancia hablando de la suya misma–. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta que habíamos visto lo que hizo, intento matarnos, pero ya no quedaban balas en el revolver –Dell rió quedamente, al parecer, el recuerdo del rostro desesperado de su madre, le hacia en gracia–. Y como no supo que hacer, no hayó mejor solución que colgarse. Y al parecer, tenía todo listo, porque la cuerda ya estaba instalada. Pobre mujer –Su sonrisa torcida era ahora una sonrisa de melancolía–. Mi madre fue una gran mujer antes de todo eso, y se que amó mucho a mi padre. Por eso se volvió loca al enterarse de que la había engañado.

– ¿Qué pasó luego…? Contigo y con Haku… –susurró sin separarse del peliplata, temía que si lo hacia, el de derrumbaría, ya que el temblor de su cuerpo no había cesado–.

–Fuimos adoptados por unos tíos y ambos pasamos un gran tiempo en rehabilitación psicológica. Bien sabrás que ver lo que nosotros vimos, y más a nuestra edad, es un suceso traumático. Yo tendría entonces como 6 años y Haku 18.

–Dell… –Le llamó en un susurró–.

–Dime –Sonrió dulcemente, tomándola por los hombros para poder observarle el rostro–.

–Gracias por confiar en mí Dell, gracias por ser mi amigo –Sonrió derramando lágrimas–.

–Gracias a ti por escucharme y por confiar en mi también –Rió quedamente–. Estamos a mano, ¿no te parece?

La mirada de dulzura que tenía él en sus ojos rojos le dio una extraña sensación de paz, además, era la primera vez que le veía sonreír y le encontró encantado. No quería pero tenía que admitirlo, Dell era muy lindo cuando se lo proponía; incluso le había salvado en gran parte, de los ataque de Miku, y aunque no hablaba mucho con ella cuando estaba Len, habían aprendido a llevarse y a convivir.

– ¿Sabes Dell? –El solo se limitó a mirarla fijamente–. Eres el segundo en saber esto. La primera persona en conocer cosas sobre mi madre, fue Meiko –La chica le miró con los ojos llenos de una melancolía–. Podría decirse que ni Len sabe sobre mi madre y los problemas.

–Quizás debe ser porque intuiste que habíamos pasado por situaciones similares… –Dell bajo la vista mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Rin–. Mi niñez se perdió al momento en que descubrimos el error de mi padre. Lo que ocurrió cuando era pequeño, me convirtió en alguien duro de carácter y difícil de sobrellevar. Jamás tuve amigos o algo similar, todos mis compañeros de clase me veían como a un bicho raro o me temían, y varios de mis maestros intentaron integrarme en programas psiquiátricos y cosas por el estilo. Al final, maduré a temprana edad y por mi intelecto superior, me gradué del *Koukou a los 15. Estudié informática y comencé a trabajar.

–*Sugoi… –La chica le observó con admiración. Ya era extraño saber que Dell trabajaba, pero no sabía nada de sus estudios pasados ni nada por el estilo–.

–Rin… –El joven volvió a posar sus ojos rojos sobre ella mientras que con dulzura apretaba las manos de Rin–. Quiero que confíes en mi y que tengas en cuenta, que siempre estaré allí para ti. Si necesitas hablar sobre temas complejos y no puedes confiar en nadie… Por favor, otórgame el derecho de por lo menos apoyarte y estar ahí para resguardarte de la pena.

–Dell…

– ¿Sabes? –Dijo mientras suspiraba y sonreía abiertamente–. "Me gustas más cuando tienes aquella hermosa sonrisa en los labios, y aquel brillo segador en los ojos"… –Musitó mientras se limitaba a observar las nubes del cielo–.

El timbre para el descanso sonó interrumpiendo la plática de ambos. Sin embargo, el sonrojo que había en el rostro de Rin no se inmutó ante el sonido de aquella melodía.

– ¿Bajamos? –Preguntó Dell caballerosamente–.

– Y-Yo quiero estar un poquito más aquí –Susurró bajando la mirada y alejándose un poco del albino–.

– ¿Puedo entonces permanecer a tu lado?

– Mmh –Asintió cabizbaja–.

* * *

– ¡¿En dónde se metió? –Se decía así mismo, corriendo por los grandes pasillos de la academia. Seguía sin creer que había sido capaz de gritarle a Rin, hiriendo sus sentimientos. Se sentía tan mal por lo que había echo…– ¡Rin! –Exclamó sin parar de correr, buscando con la mirada a la persona que más quería en el mundo–.

Una vez había sonado el timbre, Len había salido disparado en su búsqueda… Ni siquiera se había despedido de Kaito y para variar, había chocado con algunas de sus admiradoras quienes simplemente no pudieron detener su carrera…

– ¡Rin! –Gritó a todo pulmón mientras llegaba al patio de recreo–. _Maldita sea Len ¿cómo pudiste ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué tenías que gritarle? ¡Rin no tiene la culpa de nada! –_Pensó frustrado consigo mismo–. ¡Rin!

Len cayó al suelo, se había tropezado con una piedra y ahora tenía una herida en la rodilla.

–Demonios –Se quejó adolorido– ¡Rin! ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó incorporándose inmediatamente– ¡Rin!

* * *

– ¡Oh no! –Exclamó quedito–. Es Len…

– ¿Y qué con eso? –Preguntó Dell–.

–Es cierto, no te conté toda la verdad –Dijo un poco alterada–. Len me dijo algunas cosas que me hicieron recordar mi pasado y… Me enojé –La chica saco la lengua y sonrió–.

– ¿Qué cosa te dijo? –Preguntó entre enfadado y curioso–.

–Nada importante, solo me grito que no me metiera en sus asuntos personales. Estupideces… jaja…

¡Rin!

Se volvió a oír de nueva cuenta, la voz desgarrada de Len. Rin se puso nerviosa, no quería verle después del numerito que se habían mandado frente a varios de sus compañeros. Ahora la voz de Len estaba muy cerca del cerezo.

–Será mejor que bajemos antes de que nos descubra –Dijo Dell, como si hubiese estado a escondidas de Len junto a ella–. Se enojará si sabe que estuvimos juntos saltándonos las clases.

–Da igual, quedémonos aquí por favor…

–Pero…

– ¡Rin! Al fin te encuentro –Exclamó mirando hacia el cerezo–. Yo quería… –No pudo continuar, Rin lo observo con desprecio cosa que le heló la sangre. Más cuando observó hacia el costado de la rubia, sintió una gran ira nacer en su pecho–. ¿Por qué estás con Dell?

– ¡¿Y a ti qué te importa? –Exclamó con enfado mientras de un salto llegaba al suelo, impresionando tanto a Len como a Dell–. ¡Déjame en paz!

–Rin…

– ¡Dell! Vámonos, baja de ahí –Le ordenó–.

–Ya voy, ya voy… –Se quejó, odiaba estar en medio de peleas ajenas–. No soy tan extraordinario como tú –Dijo comenzando a bajar lenta y cuidadosamente–.

–Rin, tengo que hablar contigo –Le dijo con mirada de culpabilidad ignorando la presencia del albino–.

–No tengo nada de que hablar contigo Len –Su voz sonaba cruel y desgarradora, como si todo el conflicto se tratase de una lucha a muerte–. Dell, vamos ¿sí?

–Pero Rin, Len tiene que…

– ¡No me importa! –Exclamó fulminando al albino con la mirada mientras se acercaba a él–. Vámonos ¿sí? –Pidió suavizando la voz mientras le tomaba una de sus manos y luego se apegaba a su brazo–.

No supo cuándo, cómo o por qué, solo supo que como una ráfaga de viento, separó a la pareja de forma brutal y tomó a Dell por el cuello de la camisa…

–No te acerques de esa forma a Rin –Sus ojos mostraron furia y odio… Y sus debiluchos brazos, ahora tenían una fuerza casi indescriptible–. Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a tocarla… ¡Rin es mía! –Y dicho esto, soltó al peliplata que yacía sorprendido por tal actitud brusca y agresiva–. Y tú te vienes conmigo aunque no quieras, tenemos que hablar –Sin más, e ignorando a la rubia, le tomó con brusquedad de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla hacia la parte trasera del instituto, el cual se extendía como un gran bosque–.

– ¡Me lastimas idiota! –Se quejaba–.

– ¡Cállate! –Le gritó antes de lanzarla a una pared para luego, aprisionarla con su cuerpo, apegando las muñecas de ella, en el concreto–. ¿Por qué andas tan amorosa con ese tipo?

– ¡Len ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame de una puta vez! –Le gritaba furiosa–.

– ¡Responde! –Exigió, colérico–.

– ¡No tengo porqué! ¡Déjame en paz! –Intentaba zafarse, pero la fuerza que Len tenía en estos momentos, le ganaba a la suya–. ¡Tú me dijiste que no me metiera en tus asuntos! ¡Así que no tienes derecho de inmiscuirte en los míos!

– ¡Aish! ¡Es que tú no entiendes nada de lo que está pasado! ¡No podrías comprenderme! ¿Por qué no entiendes que es algo tan grabe que ni siquiera puedo contártelo a ti…?

– ¡Pues tú tampoco sabes como me siento yo ahora! Además no te cuesta nada confiar en mí, ¿no que yo era importante en tu vida? –Le gritó sin temor y con una mirada desafiante–. ¡Y además yo no soy tuya!

– ¡Si lo eres!

– ¡Estas loco Len! ¡Suéltame!

– ¡Calla! –Exclamó finalmente, antes de besarla bruscamente–.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos. No se creía lo que Len acababa de hacerle. ¡Le estaba besando! ¡Y se suponía que ambos son hermanos! El sonido seco de la bofetada que Rin soltó sobre la mejilla de Len resonó por todo el lugar.

– ¡¿Pero qué se supone que estás haciendo idiota? –Lágrimas de miedo y frustración inundaron su rostro–.

–Te amo Rin… –Susurró cabizbajo, callando por completo a la rubia, quien se llevó las manos a la boca–.

El viento de primavera meció con brusquedad el cabello de ambos, mientras el silencio los invadía…

–Eres la primera chica con quien he podido hablar y mostrarme tal cual soy. Eres mi mejor amiga y sé que es enfermizo... Sé muy bien que esto no está bien y que hasta puede resultarte asqueroso –Len empuñó las manos y comenzó a temblar–. ¡Se muy bien que lo más probable es que seamos hermanos…! –Gritó con la voz desgarrada–. Pero aún así…

– ¡Tú no eres mi hermano! –No podía soportar oír eso… ¿Era su hermana? ¿Realmente era su hermana gemela?– ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo! ¡Si fueras mi hermano o mi amigo no me lastimarías, no dirías cosas crueles…! Y tampoco me tratarías así –No sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo, solo quería huir de allí para no volver. Tenía miedo–. ¡Me dejaste en vergüenza delante de Dell!

–Rin… –Sintió miedo, sintió más miedo del que había tenido aquellos días–. ¿Estás enamorada de Dell? –Preguntó por inercia. No quería que la alejaran de él, no quería que ella se enamorara de nadie… Si es que no podían estar juntos como amantes, al menos deseaba estar con ella para siempre–. ¿Dell es más importante que yo entonces…?

– ¿Eso a que viene? Si Dell es más importante que tú o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

– ¡Te amo estúpida! –Gritó desesperado–. ¿Es que acaso no es razón suficiente? ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo para que entiendas?

– ¡Eso no puede ser cierto! –Exclamó intentando evadir la realidad, y sus propios sentimientos–. ¡Estas mintiendo!

– ¡No te miento! ¡Jamás lo haría y menos con algo como esto!

Rin tapó sus oídos mientras temblaba, no quería oír más, o no sabría que hacer. Ella también quería a Len, pero no podían estar juntos, era el tabú más grande de la humanidad… Incesto.

– ¡Maldita sea cállate! –Exclamó Rin, cayendo al suelo–.

Len quedó en blanco y sintió como su corazón se trisaba en mil pedazos, no tenía siquiera fuerzas como para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Estaba perplejo, estático… Y muy dolido.

– ¡Len! –Exclamó la voz de una mujer, un poco más allá–.

– ¡Rin! –Gritó la voz de un chico, antes de que ambos dueños de las voces, corrieran hacia donde estaban los muchachos–.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido Len? ¿Por qué Rin…? –Meiko se cayó al ver la expresión de Shock que tenía Len en el rostro, limitándose a observar como las lágrimas caían sin control–.

– ¡Sabía que algo les pasaba a estos dos! Rin no entró a clases y Len…

– ¡Kaito! –Le exclamó con impotencia, haciéndolo callar de golpe–. No es el momento de hablar estupideces. Toma a Rin y llévatela a tu departamento. Yo tomaré a Len. Estos dos no pueden estar juntos por el momento.

–O-Ok… –Asintió Kaito, tomando a la rubia en sus brazos y llevándosela hacia su auto, que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Estaban cerca del estacionamiento de maestros–.

–Len… –Meiko susurró antes de abrazarle–. Todo saldrá bien, las cosas se arreglarán.

–No… –Murmuró–. No lo harán. Rin me detesta, le grité… La besé a la fuerza y luego me declaré… –Len comenzó a llorar con histeria– ¡Rin me odia! Seguramente piensa que soy alguien asqueroso y nunca más querrá volver a estar a mi lado…

–Estoy segura que las cosas mejoraran Len. Rin no te detesta, solo debe de estar asustada.

* * *

Ya en el auto con Kaito, Rin no supo si seguir ocultando su rostro, o seguir llorando. Nada más se limitó a ir con la cabeza gacha todo el trayecto. Sin decir ni hacer nada.

–Rin… –Se animó a decir–. No sé que es lo que ocurrió, y no tengo si quiera una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado entre tú y Len. Pero no debes de estar enojada con él. Len te quiero mucho y sé que no quiere verte sufrir…

–Kaito… –Susurró apenas–. Si descubrieras que Meiko es tu hermana ¿Qué harías?

– ¿Eh? Pues nada –Kaito parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender a lo que se refería Rin. Meiko le había comentado un par de cosas hace algunos días, y al parecer, no se había equivocado–. Supongo que tendría miedo y me sentiría devastado pero… –Kaito sonrió antes de parar el coche y acariciar levemente la cabeza de Rin–. Seguiría amándola como hasta ahora. Es la persona que me soporta y acepta como soy. No la dejaría ir jamás y no permitiría que tuviese novio –Kaito rió a carcajadas un buen rato–.

–Y cómo te sentirías tú su Meiko te rechaza…

–Lo ha hecho tantas veces que ya estoy acostumbrado –Dijo en un tono divertido–. Pero en este caso, creo que dolería mucho más.

Rin se quedó en silencio y bajo del auto. Una vez alzó la mirada, Kaito la invitó a pasar a su departamento.

–Ponte cómoda, iré a preparar un té.

–Kaito… –Rin susurró– Es probable que haya herido a Len…

–Rin, solo tranquilízate. Quizás las cosas no se dieron como esperabas y eso te asustó. Además…

–Kaito, Len es mi hermano… –Soltó a secas–. Y dijo que estaba enamorado de mí…

Kaito no hizo más que abrazar a la pequeña protectoramente, quien comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta.

–Le grité que se callara, le acusé de mentiroso –La chica hipó intentando contener la fuerza de su llanto–. Incluso le dije que no era nada mío, y que me dejara en paz. ¡Le herí Kaito! Yo no quería pero solo estupideces salieron de mi boca…

–Tranquila pequeña Rin –Le acarició el cabello y de dio golpecitos en la espalda–. Cuando las cosas estén más calmas, podrán conversar otra vez y podrás disculparte con él. Sé que no quisiste decirle esas cosas, y entiendo que estés asustada. Tú también le amas ¿verdad?

Rin asintió levemente con la cabeza y siguió llorando. Tenía miedo, no solo por los sentimientos que ahora sabía eran correspondidos, si no que también, temía haber herido demasiado a Len.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde lo ocurrido y ya era muy tarde, iban a tocar las 10 de la noche. Len estaba sentado en el sofá de Meiko sin decir una sola palabra, si quiera había querido comer. La castaña solo se limitaba a observarle en silencio. No sabía que decir en un momento como este. Enamorarte de alguien, que muy probable es tu hermano biológico, no debía ser algo muy sencillo.

– ¿Len? –Le llamó dulcemente, más antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su teléfono celular sonó– ¿Diga?

–Meiko nee… –Susurró la voz de Rin en la otra línea–.

– ¿Rin? –Pronunció por inercia, provocando que Len se pusiera alerta y le mirara atónito–.

– ¿Puedes traer a Len al departamento…? –Su voz sonaba desgarrada. Al parecer, también había llorado mucho–.

– ¿Ahora? Pero Len…

–Iré –Dijo secamente–. Si Rin tiene algo que decirme, lo escucharé –El joven se puso de pie con detenimiento y empuño las manos–.

Meiko solo asintió y colgó el teléfono. Tomo una chaqueta y sus llaves para luego, junto a Len dirigirse a su auto.

–Estaré afuera por cualquier cosa. Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que desees Len –Dijo Meiko–.

–Gracias Meiko –Susurró seriamente–. Ah, por cierto –Dijo dándose cuenta recién–. ¿Por qué no vives en los departamentos de la disquera?

–Decían que metía mucha bulla y que era molesta, además no podía tomar con tranquilidad porque Kaito se la pasaba molestándome. Así que por eso me mudé.

–Oh… –El joven miró por la ventana y cortó la conversación– _Me pregunto que es lo que Rin quiere decirme. Quizás al menos me permita estar cerca, como un amigo más. _

* * *

Tenía todas las luces apagadas del departamento. No quería encenderlas porque temía ver a la cara a Len. Se sentía impaciente y aún tenía miedo, sabía muy bien que las cosas cambiarían completamente cuando Len cruzara esa puerta y le dijera lo que tenía que decir.

–Len… _–_Susurró para sí–.

Minutos después se abrió la puerta y sintió como la voz de Meiko susurraba algo. Luego, la puerta se cerró y escuchó unos pasos, agradeció que la luz no fuese encendida.

– ¿Rin? –Llamó en un susurró–.

–Estoy en el living Len… –Susurró de vuelta–

– ¿Por qué todo está oscu…? –Len no pudo continuar, pues sintió que algo, callaba a su boca–.

* * *

* Dōbutsu: Animal

*Yasei: Salvaje


	6. Peligro

Bueno, realmente lamento mucho la demora que he sufrido al actualizar este y todos mis demás fics. Psicológicamente no he estado bien y estoy con tratamiento psiquiátrico… A eso le sumo mi falta de motivación e imaginación, por lo cual las ideas no fluyen como deberían.

Hace más de un año que no actualizaba este fanfiction, realmente les doy mis más sinceras disculpas a las personas que siguen este fic.

Espero que quede claro que no he dejado ninguno de mis fanfictions botados y que intento siempre seguir escribiendo, sin embargo, mi cabeza no coopera demasiado.

Sin más que decir, espero que les agrade este corto capitulo…

* * *

**Sekai wa Mine**

* * *

Sintió como unas pequeñas manos atrapaban su rostro para evitar que se escapara. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Rin se separó de él con lentitud y bajó el rostro. Le había besado sin dejar que él pudiera reaccionar. Le temblaban las piernas y sentía que la voz le vibraría al hablar.

–Rin… –Susurró a penas–.

–Len, nosotros somos hermanos, ¿qué se supone que haremos de ahora en adelante? –Dijo muy quedito y con preocupación–. Te amo Len… –Subió el rostro para ver a su gemelo en la oscuridad– Te amo…

Len tembló como acto reflejo ante tal declaración. Sin poder articular palabra no hizo más que abrazar a Rin con fuerza. Su amor era correspondido y se sentía muy feliz… Pero eso no eliminaba el temor que sentía su corazón.

–No importa lo que digan los demás. Yo también te amo Rin, te amo demasiado…

–Len… –Sollozó sintiendo como sus lágrimas le acariciaban las mejillas–.

–Tranquila, todo estará bien –le acarició el cabello con suavidad–

–Tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto –dijo muy bajito–.

–Lo sé Rin –se separó de ella y acarició sus mejillas nuevamente–. Será nuestro secreto.

–Suena gracioso –rió nerviosa–.

–Y algo divertido –dijo con cariño el ojiazul–.

–Te amo Len…

–Y yo a ti princesa –con cuidado se acerco al rostro de Rin y esperó a que ella le diera permiso. Cuando Rin cerró los ojos, el rubio culminó su acercamiento en un beso tímido y suave.

* * *

El día comenzó con normalidad a pesar de lo ocurrido anteriormente. Rin se levantó y se arregló para ir a la academia, luego hizo el desayuno y por último fue a despertar a su gemelo para que desayunara y se alistara para comenzar el día.

–Gracias por preparar del desayuno princesa –dijo con una sonrisa–.

–No es nada Len, ahora solo come o llegaremos atrasados –le reprochó por levantarse tarde–.

–Sí.

Ambos se sentían felices y a la vez asustados, habían ocurrido muchas cosas en solo veinticuatro horas y eso los tenía abrumados, sin embargo, Rin y Len lucharían por estar bien, juntos.

Una vez en la academia, ambos sintieron que eran observados fijamente por las personas que habían a su alrededor… quizás la pelea del día anterior tenía que ver con ello.

– ¡Rin! –le llamó una voz conocida a penas y entró al salon–.

–Dell… –Le miró feliz–.

– ¿Estás bien? Ayer ninguno de los dos volvió a clases y estaba muy preocupado.

–Estamos bien –Dijo Len con desgano y sentándose en su lugar–.

– No te preguntaba a ti –Estaba molesto con el rubio y se sentía algo receloso, la fuerza que tenia escondida ese chico en su interior, le había asustado un poco–.

–Dell, no te preocupes, estoy bien, ayer solo discutimos cosas triviales –Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo–.

– Que alivio –Suspiro y sonrió de forma torcida, presentía que algo había pasado entre esos dos, y no le agradaba del todo–.

– Silencio enanos, la clase va a comenzar –Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa entrando al salón–. Abran sus libros en la página 86 de su libro.

Las clases de matemáticas eran terribles con la profesora Megurine, nada más al entrar, todos los presentes se tensaron y mantuvieron el silencio las dos horas de clases.

–Rin, Len –les llamó una vez terminada la clase–.

– ¿Sí? –ambos respondieron y se giraron hacia a ella al mismo tiempo–.

–Wow, esa sincronía da miedo a veces –Dijo algo azul–. En Fin, Maiko y Kaito los están esperando en la oficina del director.

Los gemelos se miraron algo asustados, sabían perfectamente que la castaña y el peliazul sabían de su secreto y que seguramente le habían informado al director. Caminaron a paso firme hacia la oficina, en donde los esperaban con la puerta abierta.

– ¿Qué pasa Meiko nee, Kaito…? –Dijo la rubia al entrar junto a su gemelo–.

–Debemos hablar… –Dijo Gakupo que estaba también con ellos–.

–Tenemos ciertas teorías de su pasado, y si es como pensamos, ambos están en serios problemas –Dijo Gakupo–.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo Len alterado–.

–Rin, Len, es probable que ambos estén relacionados con una familia Yakuza que tenía una gran influencia en el ámbito de la música, antes de ser descubiertos. En esa familia había una tradición espantosa y por ello debemos tomar precauciones pues con mis investigaciones, he descubierto que el clan Kiiroi aún está en el negocio de la mafia.

– ¿Qué deberemos hacer?

–Por ahora haremos una conferencia de prensa, para disipar la duda de vuestros fans sobre su parentesco –dijo serio–. Rin, te hemos preparado una peluca idéntica a tu cabello para que la uses de ahora en más.

– ¿Para qué necesito una peluca igual a mi cabello? –Dijo curiosa y algo altanera–.

–Teñiremos tu cabello de color castaño. La idea es despistar a las personas sobre su parentesco familiar y hacerlos pasar como una idea estética de nuestra agencia.

–Suena divertido, hagámoslo –Dijo Rin con una soberbia sonrisa–.

–Así de paso, podrán demostrar su amor en público –Dijo Kaito con una estúpida sonrisa alterando los nervios de los gemelos–.

– ¡Kaito! –Le reclamó la castaña a punto de agarrarlo a golpes–.

–Chicos, chicos, no se preocupen –Dijo Gakupo–. Yo lo sabía de antemano –sonrió–.

–… –los rubios le miraron sorprendidos, al igual que ambos profesores–.

Gakupo sonrió ampliamente para luego comenzar a explicarles detalladamente el plan de despiste para la sociedad y para mantenerlos a salvo.

* * *

–Tokyo es más grande de lo que recordaba –Dijo una rubia de ojos dorados, saliendo con una maleta del aeropuerto principal de Tokyo–. Hora del espionaje –Sonrió con una mueca cruel, mientras se ajustaba los lentes de sol.


End file.
